A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by LovezFanFic
Summary: Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez are both seniors at South High. Demi is the star basketball player, Selena is the head cheerleader, and they hate each other. When Selena wants to use Demi in her latest scheme to get the attention off of her break up with her ex-boyfriend Justin, the star quarter-back, what will happen when he tries to go head-to-head with Demi and her crew?
1. The first day is always bad

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 1)**

***I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED***

It was the best of times, and it was the worst of times. I'm referring to my Junior year at King High. But today is where it all changes, my first day of Senior Year. I should be siked right? I mean, people would think, 'Hey your Demi Lovato, the captain of your basketball team, what do you have to worry about?'. Well if I were to answer that question, I would say everything. I mean yeah, I'm pretty popular, but that's not my only worry.

I've just been through a rough break up with my ex-girlfriend, Stacey. Again, if you ask me why, I'd have no answer. She called me one day out of the blue and told me she was through with my bull-shit. At any other time, I would have been happy about her being so straight-forward, but this time I had no idea what she was talking about. I was pretty upset, but hey, everything happens for a reason right?

"Yo Demi! Wake your ass up, mom will be pissed if your late the first day!" My annoying twin brother Ashton yelled from the opposite side of the door.

"I'm already woke." I replied in a groggy voice as I opened my bedroom door to see a dumb-founded look on my brother's face. His brown eyes bulged wide, while he jumped up and down pointing to my face.

"Oh my God what is it?" I asked, now a little annoyed with his antics. "Your face...it's horrifying!" He screeched like a little girl. I stopped dead in my tracks to look at my idiot brother. I sighed, "Your such a dick!" and with that I closed the door in his face. A muffled "I love you too baby sis." was heard from his side of the door. I shook my head and went to take my shower before the long day I had ahead of me started.

We'd started basketball back late this fall. Since we had our 3rd basketball practice of the new season today, I didn't dress to impress. I put on my casual attire. I was simply clad in a black pair of Adidas jogging pants with white stripes down the side, a black wife-beater, and my new pair of black and white Nike Diamond Turfs 2. I pinned my hair up, and headed towards the stairs.

"Good morning twerp." My older sister Dallas said as she hit the back of my head.

"Good morning Dallas!" I giggled, as I watched Ashton and my baby sister Madison argue over who gets to eat breakfast first.

"If you guys don't leave you're going to be late. And I'm not going to give your principal an excuse either." My Mom warned, ascending from the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Well, on that note..." I kissed my mom goodbye and grabbed my bag. "Hey sis?" Ashton said, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked, instantly regretting even answering his question because of the dumb shit that comes from his mouth.

"Race you there?" He asked, although Im pretty sure he already knew my answer.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted, as me and my brother both ran and tried to squeeze through the same door. "GUYS BE CAREFUL!" My mother yelled after us.

I quickly ran and got in to my blue 2010 Camaro Rs. This car is my baby, I'd NEVER let anyone drive her. Not even my own mother.

Soon after I entered my car, Ashton entered his black and red 2010 Mustang GT.

About 15 minutes later we arrived at school, surprisingly without speeding tickets. Ashton arrived a couple seconds before me, so as the rules go, I'd give him a dollar tonight.

There we stood, side by side, in front of the double-doors that will lead us to the halls of South High.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, Ashton leaned down and faced me. "Shall we?" He asked clearly.

I smiled up at my big brother, "We shall." And after the exchange of words we entered South High, hearing numerous amounts of whistles, and boys earning glares from Ashton. He's such an ass, but so protective.

"Ash, you know I have no interest in boys what so ever. So why do you have to be so over-protective?" I did my best puppy eyes, and pouted my lips.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Because you're my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt..." He smiled sympathetically before adding, "and don't call me Ash, that's a girls name." Then like that he was gone.

I looked at my schedule and opened my locker to retrieve the books for my upcoming classes. I closed my locker only to have the shit scared out of me, not literally though.

"Holy Shit Amber! You scared me!" I shouted at my best friend. We're both on the basketball team and we've been best buds since we were 5.

"Sorry, I know how much you hate being scared." She giggled.

"Well, I forgive you. Now, less talky more walky. Don't wanna be late for class on the first day of school." I told her as the halls started to clear.

****I know it's short but I wanted to know what you guys thought first. Should I continue?****


	2. Payback's a bitch

Demi's POV

I looked down at phone screen to check the time, 11:15. Right on time, I thought as I see Dallas enter the front entrance of the school and enter the Secretary's office.

Okay, so let me get you guys caught up. My principal Mr. Campbell who is also Dallas' old principal thinks she is here to visit like all the other South High graduates do every once in awhile.

Trust me when I say Dallas is not that type of person to come back and 'visit' these halls. She couldn't get off the stage fast enough after she received her diploma.

Anyways, the only people who know why Dallas is really here are me and Ashton. Speaking of Ashton he comes around the corner around the same time Dallas comes back out of the office wearing a visitors pass. I nod at Ashton signaling him to go into the boys locker room.

The football players just got out of practice about 15 minutes ago, they're so lucky they get to skip 2nd period to 'practice'. But luckily for us, Chase is always the last one left. I nod at Dallas, when I do she pulls out the camera.

We share a look before heading in behind Ashton. I'm so glad that this school doesn't have cameras in the main hallway. But when I think about it, that's really not safe. They should probably get that fixed.

I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach, but I know what we're doing is right...well to us. We're protecting Amber.

As Dallas, Ashton, and I approach the end of the boys locker room, we hear grunts coming from the bathroom a couple of feet to the left.

"Wait! Did you guys hear that?" I whisper to Dallas and Ashton as I stop walking.

"Hear what?" Ashton asks.

"That. Shh, listen." Dallas and Ashton do as told, well that's a first.

Dallas steps in front of me and Ashton to open the door slightly. I instantly put my hand over my mouth.

Dallas has a look of disgust on her face as Ashton lets out a hefty laugh, but only loud enough for me and Dallas to hear.

"Ha, this is so much better than taking his clothes and taking pictures." Ashton giggles like a little girl.

I cannot believe what I'm seeing. That's just WRONG!

Dallas is just standing in the door way, staring wide-eyed at the scene unraveling before her. Is she really gonna just stand there?

"Dallas hand me the camera." I say after I nudge her in the ribs.

She turns and gives me a bewildered look like I'm some type of crazy person.

"What about the plan? We were supposed to take his clothes, take pictures of him then put them all over the school." She asks.

Don't think we weren't going to physically hurt him, because we're gonna do that too. That boy will wish he never laid a hand on Amber.

"Well think about it this way, since he's already naked practically butt fucking Justin, we don't have to take his clothes." I assure my sister with a cheeky smile.

She just chuckles and hands me the camera. That was easier than I thought it would be, I think to myself.

Dallas scoots back a little, so I can stretch my arm through the crack of the door. I quietly start to snap pictures and make disgusted faces at the camera.

I pull my arm back to myself instantly feeling my muscles relax from having my arm stretch that far for minutes.

"Ew, gross! I can't wait to see Selena's face when she finds out here boy toy plays for the other team!" Ashton snickers.

Dallas giggles along with us, that is until I hit my head against the bathroom door.

"Who's there!" Justin's voice rings out from the bathroom.

"Shit!" We all say together before running down the locker room, to hide behind the lockers.

We all peek our heads out from different corners, but we all stare in the same direction.

"I thought I heard something." Justin says to Chase who now has a towel wrapped around his lower half, I wish I could say the same about Justin. It's so small. I feel sorry for Selena.

"Yeah, I think we should get out of here." Chase finally finds the balls to speak.

"Yeah your right, but if you tell anyone about this, your dead." Justin says pointing his finger in Chase's face, I think that's supposed to be intimidating on Justin's part but honestly it isn't.

When both of the guys return to the bathroom, Dallas, Ashton, and I make a run for it.

When we're finally out of sight, we head to my locker. Dallas pulls out a cord from her purse and I pull the camera out from my back pocket.

We hand the two items to Ashton. "You know what to do right?" I ask him, putting my hands on his shoulders. God, he's really tall.

"Of course!" He quickly replies kissing my cheek and doing the same to Dallas before he heads to the computer room.

"So I'll see you at home?" I ask Dallas. She answers with a head nod.

After we share a hug and a few good-byes I head to Algebra. It's funny, because it just so happens Selena and I both are in that class together.

I walk in the classroom and all eyes are on me. I hate when that happens, just like in the fucking movies.

"It's nice of you to join us Ms. Lovato!" Mr. Banks says with a smug look on his face. That phrase is so cliche, again, just like in the fucking movies.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same." I complain, earning laughs from the class, I even get a smile from bitchy Selena.


	3. Good Intentions

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 3)**

***I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED***

Algebra is finally over, thank God! I don't know how to repay him. I gather my things as fast as possible and bolt for the door. The only convenient thing about sitting up front is that I get to be the first one out the room.

Little Miss Daisy over there a.k.a Selena is always the last one out. I really think her ego is so big because fools like Mr. Banks praise the ground she walks on. You see, a woman could never do that to me.

My best friend was whipped once, it wasn't pretty. Not At All my friend!

I lift my head when my feet hits the sticky surface people call a floor. I want to cry tears of joy at the sight in front of me. That too was a bit dramatic but oh well.

Pictures of Justin and Chase are scattered on the floor, sticking out of lockers, and floating in the air.

I walk the short distance to my locker to watch the scene unfold. Ashton walks over to me with a knowing grin on his face. We do our special handshake, and begin to laugh. People are to busy whispering to each other and laughing to even notice.

It's then that I hear a high-pitched scream that's music to my ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" Selena hollers, holding up a picture of her gay lover. Haha, I crack myself up and who knew cheer bitch had such a potty mouth?

Then I hear another voice that I knew I soon would here. Justin.

"Who the fuck did this shit?" He yelled shaking some pictures in his hand. As if somebody would really confess, it's not that I'm scared to confess, but it's all part of 'Operation Fuck Chase's Life Up'. And if that involves fucking up Justin's life too, so be it.

He's a dick anyway.

"Listen babe, I swear it's fake. Someone photo shopped it!" Justin explained, trying to convince Selena and failing miserably.

"It sure as hell doesn't look fake to me Justin! You know what? I don't even know what the hell this is anymore." She states, motioning her hands between her and Justin to emphasize her point.

"And I sure as hell don't know who you are anymore." She spits with venom laced in her words.

She shoves the picture into Justin's chest and shoulder checks him as she leaves him standing there. That was... SO FUCKING COOL!

"FUCK!" Justin yells as he kicks the locker. Then Chase emerges from the crowd, poor kid. Maybe Ashton doesn't have to pound his face in after all,

Justin will do it for him.

Justin sees Chase and is in front of him in an instant.

"Cat fight!" Chris yells from the other side of the hallway. I knew I liked that kid.

Justin pulls his fist back ready to swing when the PA comes on.

"Justin Bieber and Chase Underwood to the principal's office immediately!"

Mr. Jones repeats himself one more time and then he's gone. He sounds pissed!

"Oooowws" and laughter fills the hallway as Justin and Chase take the walk of shame.

* * *

It's been exactly two days since the Jase thing happened, which means it is Friday morning and I'm at school once again. You like the little name I gave them? It gives them a more couply feel you know?

But any who, I'm now walking down the hallway with Ashton by my side when someone bumps into me.

"Watch it!" I yell at them, not even thinking to look up. But when I do I'm met with puffy red eyes. She's been crying.

"Sorry." Selena says as she walks swiftly.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Ashton but my eyes still on Selena as she bobs and weaves through the endless crowd. No smart comeback? No evil look?

"I don't know sis, ... hey babe." Ew, what the hell.

"Don't ever call me...oh thank God!" I see that he was just talking to Amber when I turn around.

"Like I would ever!" He gasps putting his hand to his mouth.

I punch his arm playfully, "You're such a dork!" I say.

Oh did I mention in the last two days, somehow Amber and Ashton managed to get together. Finally, they were killing me. But Dallas and I were super happy for them, even we were grinning like lovesick fools.

Back to reality...I feel really bad for Selena, not only did she find out her boyfriend was gay but she was crying because of something I caused, and much as I hate to say this, she didn't deserve it.

But then again I am not sorry, because Justin and Chase are going through the hell I had to go through when I came out my sophomore year. The jocks called me all types of Dikes, Whores, Sluts, anything they could scramble up in their fried little brains.

Justin and Chase made my life a living hell that year, and now I'm returning the favor. But then people began to realize that just because I was gay, didn't mean I was any different from them. Then they began to treat me with respect when one of the jocks, Glen to be exact, stuck up for me one day.

Till this day Glen is the only South High football player I talk to, he's like another big brother I'm happy to have, and him and Ashton are best friends.

Did I mention how now, I'm like totally popular a girls fawn over me. That's that 'Lovato Charm'.

I contemplate on weather I should go after Selena or not.

"Hey I'm gonna catch up with you guys later." I explain. I get a weird look from Ashton and a kiss on the cheek, and a hug from Amber. She's a hugger.

I turn the corner a couple of minutes later and hear sobs coming from the bathroom. God, I really hope that's not Selena.

I open the door, and there she is. Standing over the sink crying. I might as well get this over with and get straight to the point.

"Hey Selena." I speak loud enough for her to hear. I cautiously check the stalls and find them all empty.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks, her eyes filled with pure hatred. Woah, no need to get bitchy.

"I did it! I took the pictures of Justin and Chase." I blurt out before I even realize what I'm doing.

She slams her hands against the sink, and I'm a little scared to tell you the truth. "You did what!"

She walks over to me, it takes me a minute to process and then I feel it. The bitch slapped me?

"Look bitch, you have every right to be mad or pissed off or whatever the fuck you are at me, but you have absolutely no right to put your hands on me!" I snap.

Her arm raises again, but I'm quicker then she is. I grab her arm, and push her against the wall. My left hand has a grip on her right wrist as my right arm presses against her neck.

"Look! I came in here with good intentions. I came in here to apologize for out-ting your fucking boyfriend, but now I don't feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for Justin, knowing he had to deal with this bull-shit for four years." I replay shakily. I get all shaky and shit when I'm mad. But before she can say another word I leave.


	4. Getting straight to it

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 4)**

***I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED***

"Yeah, but dude I'm telling you Kevin Durant deserved the ring this year, not LeBron!" I try to convince my stupid brother but he doesn't listen.

After awhile I give up, and decide to just stop talking for a bit. Selena's been on my mind ever since the bathroom incident, I mean it was only 15 minutes ago but still.

I'm sitting at the table with Ashton, Amber, Glen, and Layla eating my lunch when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I don't bother to turn around, I hate when people try to talk to me when I'm eating.

"I'm eating, go away!" I say with a mouth full of food. Some people would say I was rude but helloooo , I'm eating.

"Demi please, can we talk?" I stop chewing, and swallow hard. Realization hits me, that's Stacey's voice. As in the stupid ex-girlfriend that broke up with me for no reason. Bitch!

"What the hell do you want?" I half yell/half whisper. Then I cringe on the inside when I realize Selena said those exact same words to me a couple of minutes ago.

Even though we're not loud, all the attention in the cafeteria seems to be on us now. What the hell! Just my luck.

"Demi I'm sorry, I was going through a really rough time and I needed some space." She said as she bends down in front of me. She tries to grab my hand but I snatch it away.

"You have some damn nerve. If you were going through a rough, why didn't you talk to me? Why did you run? And you say 'I' have commitment issues." I say emphasizing the 'I' just in case she didn't understand.

I stand up, "It's over Stacey." I whisper in her ear, so no one else can see or hear what I said. I might like attention, but I would never do anyone like that.

She nods her head slowly before she stands up and leave. When I turn back around to finish my sandwich everyone is still looking directly at me.

"We're still broken up!" I assure everyone, and as soon as I do everything goes back to normal.

"Demi can we talk?" I know who that voice belongs to. It's not Stacey, it's Selena.

Ashton quirks his eyebrow up at me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"About what?" I asked without looking at her.

"In private please." She replied in a hushed voice.

I get up and start walking towards the hallway. It's deserted during lunch.

"Okay firstly, why did you take the pictures? Is it because Justin used to tease you?" She asks, getting straight to the point. She seems rather calm for someone who just found out her boyfriend was gay two days ago.

"No I did it to ruin Chase because of something he did, but Justin was at the wrong place, and the wrong time, but I really don't care weather or not Justin gets hurt in the process because he deserves it." I say honestly.

She puts her hands on her hips and walks a little closer. If I didn't hate her so much, I'd be a little turned on right now.

"What did Chase do to you?" She questions.

I laugh bitterly, "Oh Chase didn't do anything to me. I think he knows better than that. But he did do something to a person that I love and would do anything for, so if he does it again. It'll be worse next time." I say standing in her face.

"Oh really, I don't think you're tough as you think you are Lovato." She smirks.

WRONG MOVE!

"What exactly do you mean Gomez?" I ask hesitantly. I might be crazy but I'm not stupid.

"Look everyone knows we hate each other right?" She asks me, I'm not quite sure where this is going but I nod my head anyway.

"I need you.." she makes sure she has my attention by poking me in my chest. Ouch!

"...to pretend we're dating. That way people will get off my back until the whole Justin thing blows over." She finishes with a grin in place. As if!

"Yeah uhm, hell no!" I practically yell. Is she crazy!

"Demi come on, we only have to act like a couple when we're around people trust me. I don't want to do this neither but you're the only other person there is. I would look like a slut if I hooked up with another football member. Please?" She finished off with puppy eyes.

Did she really? Maybe I could benefit from this.

"What's in it for me?" I question, eying her suspiciously.

"Me of course. I know you really don't like me but deep down...you think I'm hot!" She smirks and drags her fingers across my stomach.

I repeat the same words in my head over and over.

STAY STRONG!

STAY STRONG!

STAY STRONG!

I'm not that easy ladies. I grab her hand and drop it back down to her side. She frowns, haha!

"Yeah uhmm, I'll think about it. Give me your number." I told her. Oh, how the tables have turned!


	5. The start of something new, maybe?

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 5)**

***I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED***

Selena's Pov

I'm on Demi's doorstep thinking whether or not I should knock or hurry up and leave. Demi texted me about an hour ago telling me to come over at 9 to discuss our 'plan', but it's only 8:30.

I stand here looking at the door as if it's going to open on it's own. It has one of those little fancy knocking things on the door too. This house is huge, I thought my house was big but this is like a mini mansion.

I use the little knock thingy and wait. The door swings open and reveals Dallas. Oh great!

"What the hell are you doing here!" She asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm here to see Demi." I say trying to hide my annoyance. Dallas isn't to fond of me, neither is Ashton.

"Dal it's cool, Demi told me she would be stopping by today." Ashton said, putting an arm around Dallas who scoffs.

"Come on I'll take you to Demi." Ashton speaks up breaking the eye contact between me and Dallas. He doesn't sound to pleased.

I squeeze through the door trying not to even touch Dallas the slightest. That girl is really intimidating.

Ashton is in front of me and leads me to a door in the kitchen. It has stairs leading down, am I like supposed to go down there by myself?

"Well are you gonna go down there or not?" He barks, growing impatient with me.

"Is she down there?" I question him. What if they are planning to keep me hostage in their basement.

"No, I'm just telling you to go down there for my own health. Of course she's down there!" He snaps, slamming his apple juice against the kitchen island.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." I grumble making my way down stairs.

There are numerous doors down here, but I follow my first mind and go to the only door that's open with the suround sound system blasting Decode by Paramore. This is a nice basement, it has carpet and a fridge in the hall. Cool!

I hear two people laughing coming from the door I'm headed too, I decide to peek my head in first. I see Layla, a girl from our school, sitting on the black suede couch in the corner next to the fireplace.

And then I see Demi. She has on some Jordan Concords, a black pair on Nike basketball shorts, and a black Nike sports bra. She has her hair up in a messy bun and there's sweat dripping down her face to her neck.

She also had little droplets of sweat on her tight, toned abs. What?  
Just because I hate the girl doesn't mean I can't acknowledge a nice body when I see one. And Demi has a nice one.

She's punching the punching bag with a lot of force, I know you're supposed to, but there's something on her mind...I can tell.

"So what's up with that Selena chick Dem?" Layla asks from the couch, chugging down her glass of water.

"Nothing." Demi replies quite forcefully, as she continues to disfigure the bag.

It's time to get this over with. I step into the room and clear my throat.  
When Demi's head lift I could have sworn I seen her smile. Nah, that's just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Your here early," Demi smirks.

"Yeah, well thanks for stating the obvious." I smile. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

I'm sitting on the coach waiting for Demi to finish up her workout routine.

She's really fit. But then again of course you would be when you're the star basketball player of the basketball team.

Layla left shortly after I arrived and I'm glad she did. It would have been awkward for me discussing our little 'situation' around her. Layla obviously doesn't like me either because on her way out she rolled her eyes in my direction.

Demi and her friends never liked me, and me and friends were the same. Well actually that's a lie. All of the cheerleaders, except for me of course, threw themselves at Demi a substantial amount of times carelessly.

Demi is quite the looker and from what I've heard from one of the cheerleaders, she has a great personality. But I wouldn't know because she hates me.

It all started in 3rd grade when I first came to Hope Prep. I was the 'new girl' and Demi was the girl with all the friends. Even though she hung with the guys and her brother Ashton most of the time, the girls still loved her even in third grade.

One day I set my lunch down, and when I came back she was eating it.

So not cool dude!

We got into a huge argument, well huge as it got for third graders, and we hated each other ever since.

"Hey I'm finish you ready?" Demi asks, taking the tape off of her gloves with her teeth. I've always seen people do that in movies, it looks cool.

Weird I know.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I question her, I don't trust Lovatos'. They have really bad tempers. Cough Cough, Ashton. Sniff Sniff, Demi. Sneeze Sneeze Dallas. Okay, that was totally lame, but you get what I'm saying.

"To my room, duh." She expresses with an eye roll.

I follow Demi up the stairs, through the kitchen, through the hall, and up another set of stairs. As were walking down the hall I hear moans coming from a near-by door.

"Hey Demi do you hear that?" I ask her as she quirks an eyebrow up.

She walks to the door, opens it and pokes her head in.

"DEMI WHAT THE FUCK!" Dallas yells from the other side.

"Could you and Jason keep it down please? Thanks!" She closes the door and we continue down the hall. It seem like it goes on forever. When we walk past an open door I catch a glimpse of Ashton and Amber making out.

When did they get together? Demi comes to a stop but before I can turn my head I run straight into her.

"Hmph. Oh my God, I'm so sorry..I didn't mean-" she cuts me off my putting her hands on my upper arms.

"Dude chill, it's fine. Come on." She laughs. She opens the door to her room and I'm amazed.

The walls are red with 2 guitars and numerous Paramore and Megan Fox posters. Paramore must be her favorite band, their mine too.

"Have a seat." She tell me, she wasn't asking she was demanding me. She's forceful, I like it.

I sit down on her bed which is surprisingly really soft. The bed is mounted on a steel square platform, and the bed spread is red with a black square on the left corner. The four pillows are also red and black.

Demi opens a her dresser drawer and pulls out an all black wife beater. She rolls it up and pulls it over her head, while a pout forms my face. No one knows but I always secretly thought Demi was hot!

She falls beside me on the bed, and grabs the remote to turn on her flat screen. She stops on Melissa & Joey, I love that show.

"So how about that talk?" She asks, as she faces me. Her pretty brown eyes with specs of gold are full of life.

"Sure." I say, shifting so that my left ankle was under my right knee.

This could be the start of something new.


	6. Delena?

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 6)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Demi's Pov

I opened my eyes and squinted as the bright sunlight bathed the room in a glow that was far too bright for my sleep deprived eyes. I went to roll out of bed only to find myself ensnared in my covers which led to me falling on the floor.

I sit there and think of the complicated roller-coaster that is now my life. How in the world did I get tangled up in this mess with Selena Gomez. The girl that I've despised since third grade. I mean, seriously. I ate her sandwich big fucking deal.

Speaking of big deals, today is Saturday. Which means I have basketball practice and Selena is still doing cheerleading tryouts since the actual season hasn't started yet, which are being held today.

Amber spent the night so she should be up any time soon. Ashton plays for the boys basketball team, and he's the star player of course, but the boys practice at night, and the girls practice in the morning. Oh Jolly!

Selena told me that she only wanted to do whatever this is we're doing until the Justin things blows over. I have a bad feeling about this, but I do get to kiss and carelessly flirt with the hottest girl in school, so it shouldn't be that bad.

We also agreed that we would put the plan in action starting today. I'm slightly annoyed that the cheerleaders are taking up half of the fucking court.  
They don't do shit but parade around cheering in short skirts, ridiculously short skirts. On second thought, I don't mind at all.

I get up and head to Ashton's room. I could care less about seeing one of them naked, it ain't like it's something I've never seen before.

I open the door without knocking and walk over to the bed. Ashton is spooning Amber, classy. They are cute together, oh well. I grab Amber's ankles and yank her out of bed. I only get a groan from Ashton as he rolls over.

"Holy Fuck!" Amber yells, loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Bad word!" Maddie yells from her room across the hall. How in the hell does she do that? I ask myself.

"Sorry Maddie." Amber replies sheepishly.

"..Demi what the fuck. You asshole." Amber says shoving my shoulder.

I ruffle her hair and head for my room, "Sorry babe." I put on my best pout and point to my cheek.

She kisses my cheek and sighs, "It's okay Demikens." She skips into the bathroom down the hall.

"Damn, I'm good." I tell myself happily.

I go into my bathroom on a happy note.

Let the day begin!_

Amber and I are now standing in the deserted halls of South High. The cheerleaders are already in the gym setting up for the try-outs. Honestly, me and Amber are just passing time till the rest of the girls get here.

I'm wearing blue Nike basketball shorts, a white sleeveless basketball shirt over my white sports bra, and my favorite pair of white and blue Jordans, with my hair in a messy bun.

Amber was wearing her favorite red basketball shorts, her yellow basketball shirt from Junior High, red and yellow Jordan Spizikes, and to top it off her hair was in a high ponytail.

Even I know my best friend is totally hot.

"You been putting in extra time on the bench Lovato? Your solid." Amber observed, slapping my stomach with the back of her hand.

I leaned against the locker and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, you know. I try." I reply with a shit-eating grin.

She tilts her head back, and her body begins to shake with laughter, "Your such a fucking show-off Lovato."

I'm about to reply when one of our teammates come in. "What's up guys!" Carly says as she practically skips to her locker.

Me and Amber share a glance. "Did you get laid last night?" I ask with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later we're walking into the gym ready to practice.  
I was a bit on edge as I seen Selena and the other cheerleaders at their table, getting ready for the auditions.

Selena looks my way and nods her head slightly. I know what that means.  
I take a deep breath, and begin to walk over to my 'girlfriend'.

Time to bring out the 'Lovato Charm'.

I walk over to Selena cockily and sling my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey babe!" I say as I lay an innocent peck on Selena's cheek. Did she just blush? She did.

Damn that girl can act! She should try out for the drama club.

The cheerleaders gasp and put their hands up to their mouths. So predictable.

"Hi baby." Selena replies as she brings me into and embrace. She brings her arms around my neck and my hands fall to her tiny waist.

'Are you fucking kidding?' I think to myself as I see Selena starting to lean in. My insides start rattling as Selena moves closer to me. I close my eyes and part my lips. Our mouths meet and our lips lock together perfectly like a key to a chest.

By this time the whole gym was in shock. She pulls away and I look into her big brown eyes. Something reflects in them that I can't quite put a finger on.

I peck her cheek , "I'll see you after practice." I announce to her and head towards an astonished Amber.

"What the flying fuck was that!" She quizzed me. This is so not worth it!


	7. We're best friends that kiss

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 7)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Selena's Pov

Ugh, thank God for Caitlyn ending the try outs early. I couldn't take it any more. Those girls sucked SO bad that it wasn't even funny! But obviously Demi thought otherwise.

One girl, I think her name was Brooke, tried to do a front handspring and ended up landing flat on her face instead. The whole girls basketball team was laughing at her for a good 5 minutes. Poor girl.

But it was kinda funny.

I'm helping the girls clean up when Demi walks over.

"Can I borrow Selena for a minute girls?" Demi asks no one in particular.

"Sure thing Demi." Alexis replies, twirling her hair on her finger. I never did like her.

"Back off blondie!" I bark at her, while we leave the cheerleaders in a fit of giggles, well all of them except Alexis.

When Demi and I enter the obviously empty locker room. She slams the door behind her.

"What the fucking fuck? Why did you kiss me are you fucking insane?" She yelled, pacing in front of me.

So that's what this is about? Ugh, "Demi calm your tits. It was just one kiss. Get over yourself already." I told her.

She stops in front of me, "I don't like you Selena, and you don't like me. I mean yeah, you're hot but that doesn't mean I like you."

Oh really? "Ow Demi, you hurt me down deep." I say, obvious sarcasm heard in my voice as I dramatically put my hand over my heart.

"God, your such a bitch!" she says before a boy about our age walks in with flowers in his hand. What the fuck is he doing in the girl's locker room?

Demi turns around and her face lights up at the sight of the boy in front of her.

"Joey!" she exclaims, running and jumping into his arms. What the hell is he doing here? He looks more mature than he did in elementary school, but still recognizable.

I glance over at the two before really taking in his appearance. Demi is 5'7 which makes this boy 5'8 or 5'9. His hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine hardwood and he still had the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen, but they didn't compare to Demi's chocolate brown eyes.

WOW! This fake 'relationship' has gotten to my head already, and it barely started.

"I got these for you." he grins, handing Demi a bouquet of red roses.

"Aw, they're beautiful..." she brings them up to her nose and inhales the smell, "What are you doing back in Dallas, I thought you were still in LA?"

He smiles at her confusion, "I wanted to come see my best friend." he replies still holding onto her.

She tilted her head to the side, "Cut the bull-shit Joe." she said grinning.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Mom got another job offer and we're back for good now. I did really want to see you though." he said pouting.

Demi leaned up and kissed his bottom lip. "You are something else Joe Grey."

WHICH FUCKING TWILIGHT ZONE AM I IN!

"Umm excuse me, I'm still in the room." I say rudely.

Demi turns around and rolls her eyes, "Joe this is Selena, I'm sure you remember her." she sighs.

"Selena Gomez?" he asks. Hmm, guess he does remember me. Demi just nods.

"I thought you guys hated each other?" he questions Demi. She evidently keeps him up to date with 'gossip'.

"Long story, we'll talk later." She answers, patting his chest. He nods in response.

"Mmm, Joey have you been working out?" Demi practically moans while dragging her open palmed hand from his chest to the top of his pants.

"Still my Demi..." he smiles, "But two can play that game." he continued. His hands slowly crept down Demi's back and now rested on her ass.

And I'm just standing here looking like a fool with my pants on the ground. No, but seriously, my mouth is like hanging wide open.

They lean in for a kiss when Joe's phone rings before he can taste her sweet candy lips.

FUCK YES!

"Sorry babe, hold on." he says, releasing Demi from his grip.

She looks over in my direction and I roll my eyes.

Joe types something into his phone and sighs loudly.

"Dem I gotta be home, but I'll call you tonight?" he asks. She nods her head and hugs him.

"Bye Joey." she waves as he leaves.

Once I'm sure he's out of hearing distance I walk over to Demi, "What the fuck I thought you were gay dude?" I shove her shoulder playfully.

She smiles back before replying, "Calm down, me and Joe have been best friends since second grade, he knows I'm gay. We are both flirts and we kiss sometimes, we're best friends that kiss. No big deal." she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn right it's a big deal I am your 'girlfriend'!" I say, using air quotes around girlfriend.

She huffs and slumps her shoulders, her face becoming serious again. "It's not like your my FRIEND, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you." She snaps. Bi-Polar much?

She growls at me and leaves.

Well fuck me!


	8. Friendship is what I want

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 8)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Selena's Pov (**The Next Day: Sunday**)

I'm standing in front of the Lovatos' residence. I came over for an unsuspected visit, but for a good reason. I came to apologize to Demi for getting her all worked up for no reason.

I also came to see if we could be friends, but seriously this time. It would be kind of hard to pretend you're dating when you hate each others guts.

I knock on the door and wait for it to open. I'm wearing a blue UCLA hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Uggs. I didn't bother dressing up today.

Much to my surprise it is Amber that answers the door.

"Umm, hi?" she says. It sounds more like a question to me, but I don't blame her. What would you say to the girl that's been throwing snide remarks at you and your best friend since elementary school if she was at your friends doorstep.

I smile, "Hey Amber, I'm here to see Demi. Is she home?" I ask politely.

"Yeah just a minute, come in." She replies before heading upstairs.

I nod my head, and enter the house. I don't want to over step my boundaries so I stay by the door.

Amber comes back with Demi not far behind. She looks gorgeous.

She's wearing short denim shorts, black boots, a white off the shoulder shirt with words all across it, and a black fedora to go along with her wavy brown hair.

And her legs! Her smooth, long legs that goes for miles, and miles, an-

"Selena!" Demi barks, snapping her fingers in my face. Oops!

I try to hide the pink blush that coats my cheeks, but fail, "Sorry, umm can we talk for a bit?" I ask, she did blow me off yesterday.

"Yeah follow me." she grabs my hand and leads me to her room.

Oh God, my hands are starting to sweat! Fucking great! I hope she doesn't notice.

Once we enter her room she drops my hand. I hope the disappointment isn't visible on my face, she'd think I'm weird for missing the warmth of her hand. Even if it only had contact with mine for about 30 seconds.

She motions for me to sit and I do. I stare at the blank TV in front of me, and mentally muster up ways for me to ask for a friendship.

"Demi look, I know we didn't get off on a good note, and that we've been horrible to each other since I can remember. I'd like to ask you if you would like to be friends. We can get to know each other and that would be better for my own good anyway since we're 'dating'."

She looks at me, and smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that...that sandwich was totally worth it though!" I smile at her comment, she remembers.

"...But", oh God, not a but. "if you're shitting me Selena, I will personally kick your ass!"

I nod my head violently. I've seen Demi fight before, you do not want to get on her bad side.

"Good! Now, how about we go to dinner tonight and then we'll get to know each other." she offers, smiling that dazzling smile of hers.

Then I remember what I'm wearing. "I would love to, but look at my outfit." I pout, and look down at my clothes.

She lifts my head to meet her gaze, ugh. She's beautiful. "Who cares, you still look amazing. Now, get your ass up because we're leaving." she demands.

She's quite the charmer isn't she?_

**(NEXT MORNING)**

I woke up to feel the suns long rays tickle my skin. The warmth of it made me feel oddly at peace. I pulled my arms over my head and stretched out as I took in the sun without opening my eyes. It was a weird and rare feeling and I knew moments like this never lasted for long.

After my dinner 'date' with Demi last night, I came home and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

I learned a lot of things about her too. Her favorite color is red and black, she loves Mexican food, we both have Paramore as our favorite band, and even though she loves basketball, she loves to sing too. Ooo and she plays the guitar, piano, and drums! Ahh!

I get out of bed and head straight to the bathroom, I'm going to school in a very happy mood.

An hour later, I come out of the bathroom dressed. I have on a bit of make-up and I'm clad in a white t-shirt with a blue and gray stripped cardigan buttoned up over it, dark blue skinny jeans, blue stiletto heels, and a silver necklace.

I unbutton the first three buttons on my cardigan, grab my book bag and head downstairs.

"Hey mom where's dad?" I ask, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing an orange.

"Hey sweetie, your dad is getting ready for work." she replied, flipping pancakes for her and him.

"Oh okay, well I'm leaving." before she can reply I leave and head to my black Range Rover. I don't know why but I'm in a rush to get to school.

I get there within fifteen minutes and head to my locker. The hallway is crowded with teenagers and teachers. I close my locker and Justin is on the other side. Oh goodie! NOT!

"What do you want?" I ask him harshly, I could care less that he was gay, I kind of figured he would be anyway. I'm just pissed that he decided to cheat on me, and it does make it a little bit worse that he cheated with a fucking guy!

He looks pathetic, trying to make me swoon with that girly face of his. He's pouting. That USED to work, now it just pisses me off. He's standing there just staring so I start to walk away.

He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him.

"Ouch, stop it Justin you're hurting me." I whisper to him.

"You make me do shit like this Sel. If you would just listen and let me expl-"

I cut him off, "I don't want to hear your explanation Justin. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Now let me go!" I try to pull my arm away from him, but he grips it tighter. What was I thinking, he's a fucking quarter back.

Then I hear a voice and my body visibly relaxes. By now there's a small group starting to form around us.

"Is there a problem here?" Demi ask, dropping her book bag to the ground. Justin lets go of my arm and looks around at everyone. He has a guilty look all over his face.

"Nope, not at all." he denies, trying to stay calm.

Demi wraps her arm around my waist and the people in the crowds eyes go wide. The group has gotten a little bit bigger in just little time.

"Well when I came over here, I'm pretty sure I saw your grubby hands on my girlfriend." she argued. The crowd gasps this time.

"What? I thought you hated her. Selena you dumped me for this stupid dyke?" he motions to Demi, he's obviously upset. I don't like his tone, but Demi speaks up before I can.

"Oh, says the guy that goes in the locker room just to get his ass smacked!" she commented. The crowd of people rumble with laughter and waits for his response.

"Shut up you carpet muncher." Oh God he's running out of shit to say. The crowd is silent and you could probably hear crickets.

"Well, I might be a carpet muncher Justin, but at least I'm not a cumguzzler." she confirmed, the crowd roars with laughter yet again.

"Lesbo."

"Faggot!"

Justin tries to hit Demi but she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. That's SO hot!

Ashton comes through the crowd with a worried look on his face. Someone must have told him they were arguing. He then sees the painful position Demi has Justin in and begins to laugh.

"That's my sister!" he shouts proudly. Everyone laughs.

"Teacher!" Damon yells from next to me. People begin to run but not before patting Demi on the back. God, I love this school.

"Come on Demi." Ashton says to his sister. She grabs his hand but she kicks Justin in the stomach first.

This is one hell of a morning!


	9. My real friends

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 9)**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Selena's Pov (2 Weeks Later)

Over the past week, Demi and I have come closer. Ashton and Amber are also becoming fond of me, and Dallas...well she's trying. Demi informed everyone of what we were doing and it went well.

But the only people who actually know that we're faking it are the people I just named. I met Demi's parents a couple of days ago and they didn't seem to pleased for me to be over, the too obviously knew about our verbal abuse to each other over the years. They got over it though.

Me and Demi are getting used to acting like a couple more now. But the only far we've gone in school is holding hands, or hugging for a long time.  
We never kissed besides that one time in the gym.

I'm kind of disappointed because no matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I actually liked kissing Demi. Her lips are so soft, but I can't even say if she's a good kisser or not because the one time we did kiss, she didn't kiss back, I'm sure she's good with her mouth though.

I mean dude, she can touch her nose with her tongue. It's pretty long if you know what I mean. *Wink Wink Nudge*

Speaking of long, I had a LONG day today. That's why I'm laying on Demi's bed watching Netflix, while Demi is on the floor with her guitar and notebook.

I never really heard one of her songs before, but I don't know if she'd let me listen or not.

I pause the movie I was watching and turn my body to face Demi's side.

"Demi." I say, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"..Yeah?"

"Can I hear one of your songs?" I pout to try and add extra effect.

She finally turns to face me with a smirk on her face, "You sure?"  
I nod smiling like an idiot.

She grabs her guitar and starts playing some chords before she starts to sing.

_Tell me what to do-oo about you_  
_I already know I can see in your eyes_  
_When you're selling the truth_  
_'Cause it's been a long time coming_  
_So where you running to?_  
_Tell me what to do about you_

I smile listening to the lyrics, her voice is so beautiful. I've honestly never heard anyone sing like that before. She heard me sing after I confessed that cheer leading wasn't really my thing, and that I loved singing.

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_You got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_

Wait a minute? She told me that I could be whatever I wanted if I really believed in it. Is this song about me? Nah, my imagination these days right?

_Tell me what to do-oo about you_  
_Something on your mind_  
_Baby all of the time_  
_You could bring out a room_  
_Oh yeah_  
_This day has been a long time coming_  
_I say it's nothing new_  
_So tell me what to do-oo about you_

She sings the chorus again, but this time she puts twice as much power in it than the first time.

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_

I think the song is over nope, she's still singing. Not that I mind though, I love it.

_You think about it_  
_Can you ever change?_  
_Finish what you started_  
_Make me want to stay_  
_Tired of conversation_  
_Show me something real_  
_Find out what your part is_  
_Play it how you feel_

_Tell me what to do-oo, about you_  
_Is there anyway, anything I can say_  
_Won't break us in two_  
_'Cause it's been a long time coming_  
_I can't stop loving you. yeah_  
_Tell me what to do-oo about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to do believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_  
_Oooh_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_World before you_  
_Show you_  
_But you don't know what to do-oo ooo_  
_Yeah_

She plays the last chord then turns to face me.

"Did you like it?" she asks happily.

I sit up and face her, "No.." her face falls and she starts to get up, "I loved it!" I cheer loudly, before she engulfs me in a hug.

I pull away from the hug and look at Demi, the way she looks at me sent shivers down my back.

We were lost in each others eyes when Joe knocked on the door and walked in.

"Can I watch you guys make out?" he asks us like it was the most normal question in the world. He plopps down on the bed and holds his head up on his fists.

Demi picks up and pillow and throws it at his head before I do the same.  
"NO!" we both yell at him laughing.

I thought Joe was going to be an asshole but he's not, and plus he has a girlfriend. Her name is Taylor, that's more Demi for me.

He hops off the bed smiling, then he stands in front of us.

Me and Demi share a look before we both try to run, but we we're to slow.

Joe scoops me up in his left arm and Demi in his right. He lifts us up and slams us on the bed before jumping on the top of us.

"Get off of me fat ass!" Demi laughs, wiggling under Joe.

Ashton opens the door and smiles. "DOG PILE!" he shouts.

Before we can move, Ashton jumps across Joe and lays there.  
Amber is standing in the doorway smiling.

"Amber no!" I say loudly.

"Come on baby, join the fun!" Ashton blurted. She runs and jumps on Ashton causing everyone under him to grunt in pain.

For five minutes we actually lay there and try to make conversation still in the same position. That is until we start to slide off the bed.

"Fucking shit!" I yell as Amber's knee hit my stomach.

"Ouch! My balls!" Joe screams as Ashton gets up from laying on Joe laughing.

Everyone ended up in some type of pain and we agreed to, I quote "...never do that stupid shit again." unquote. In the words of Amber.

Now everyone is in the living room. I'm sitting on the couch with Amber. Demi, Joe, and Ashton are playing Call of Duty: Black Opps.

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but you and Demi make a really cute couple. Even if it's for play." Amber states smiling at me.

"Yeah we do." I reply smiling, focusing my attention on Demi.

The door bell rings and Joe jumps up smiling wide. "It's Taylor, I'll get it!"

"Dude he's so whipped." Ashton smiles before a pillow hits him in the face.

"That's not nice Ashton!" Amber says crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry babe."

Demi pauses the game and laughs. "Dude you can't talk about anyone being whipped anymore."

"Shut up!" Ashton pouts starting the game. Demi shuts up and continues to play the game.

"I missed you soo much!" Joe says with a sweet smile. He really loves her, it's cute.

Demi makes a whip noise with her mouth and her and Ashton starts giggling like little school girls.

"You guys suck!" Joe whines as Taylor lets out a few chuckles.

I could get used to this, having real friends. All of these years, I've been missing out. Girls that follow you around all day because you're the Cheer leading Captain aren't real friends to me.

And it took these few weeks for me to realize that.

**The Song Used In This Chapter Is**

**Tell Me What To Do - Demi Lovato**


	10. Magic Mike and something extra

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 10)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Selena's Pov

I've been spending most of my time with Demi at her house and I've been learning new things everyday. I told my mom and dad about the Demi situation and that we're friends now. They were a bit hesitant at first, but I finally got through to them.

I think I'm starting to fall for Demi...hard! I'm not saying I love her, that's to soon. But I am saying that I really like her. I never took a interest in girls but I've always felt something towards Demi, even before we became friends.

Sometimes I wonder if I should smile because we're friends or if I should cry because that's all we're ever gonna be. I get the best feeling in the world when she says hi to me, or even smile, because I know even if just for a second, I crossed her mind. It's not telling her how I feel that scares me, it's what she'll say back.

I push the thought to the back of my head for now. I don't need to be thinking this much while I'm driving, it's not safe. I'm headed over to Demi's house right now. I told you we've been spending a lot of time together.

I pull my car up to the fence and roll my window down so I can press the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Ashton asks, his voice bellowing through the speaker,

"It's Selena." I reply.

"Oh, okay hold on Sel. I'll buzz you in." I nod my head before remembering that he can't see me.

The gate opens and I pull my Range Rover into the packed drive way, there's still more than enough room for me to park because the drive way is big, but it's still kind of packed.

Demi's car is the first car parked, then Ashton's car is next, Amber's car is parked next to his, and Joe's motorcycle is last. I park next to his motor bike and exit my car. Demi's moms car is on the other side of the driveway along with her dads truck.

I remember the first time coming here and wondering why Demi's house was so big. Turns out her parents are loaded. Her mom is a big time lawyer and her dad owns the biggest record label in history of record labels.

My outfit was a pair of Bershka cut skinny jeans, a neon green wildfox peace mega babe half tank, and a pair of Pelle Moda Issa 2 peep toe pumps in black suede. I had on a pair of Kara Ackerman Talulah Common Prong hoop earrings on and I planned on having Demi drool over me in this outfit. And she told me she liked when I wore my hair down and curly so that's how it is.

Ashton opened the door, looked me up and down and grinned. I smiled at him and hit his chest before walking in and going to the living room. Ashton was a cutie but I had my eye on a different Lovato.

"I saw that you douche." Amber said looking at Ashton. I walked up to Amber and gave her a hug before sitting down next to her.

"Babe you know I love you and only you, but if a chick is hot I'm gonna look." he spoke, flashing a winning smile her way.

"Yeah, maybe you could get away with that if you looked like Channing Tatum, but you don't so forget it bud." she smiled playfully.

Ashton rolled his eyes, jumped on the other couch and started playing the xbox that was already hooked up to the big flat screen.

"Where's Demi?" I ask Amber, just realizing I didn't see her when I came in.

"Her and Joe are in the movie room getting it ready and Taylor is just down there watching so she could check Joe out." she laughs. I laugh along with her. It's true though, Taylor and Joe are always going at it.

Okay, remember when I told you Demi's parents are loaded? I meant like really really loaded. The first time I went into the basement there were lots of doors. I only seen one room that day and that was Demi's workout room. There are 5 rooms down there and that's only one.

The second room is the one we will be using tonight, it's the home theater. It's not as big as a real theater but it's big enough to invite a bunch of friends over to watch movies. The third room is the pool room. Not an actual pool, that's in the backyard. I'm talking about a huge pool table. The pool balls are marbleized and they look so cool. There's a little flat screen in each cornet of the room, so there's four.

They only things on the walls in there are football posters, and pool sticks. And there's a mini bar off to the right side of the room.

The fourth room is like a game room with pacman machines and mini bowling isles. It's basically an arcade room.

And the last room is Ashton's workout room. I don't know his is separate from Demi's because they have mostly have the same stuff but oh well.

I sit back and try to get into the game Ashton is playing but I'm not into games. Amber obviously isn't to fond of them either because she's sleep. I laugh at her and tell Ashton I'll be back before heading to the movie room.

I get there and watch Demi and Joe argue over who's hotter while Taylor comes and joins me. We greet each other and turn our attention back to the two best friends.

"Dude Megan Fox is hot, true. But Nikki Reed is fucking hotter!" Demi says, throwing her hands all over the place.

Joe crosses his arms and pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing, "Megan Fox looks better than Nikki Reed end of story."

"Nikki Reed's face is real!" Demi replies crossing her arms also to mock Joe's earlier movements. She flashes him a devilish smile before turning on her heels and walks over to me and Tayor.

"You didn't!" Joe snorts pointing his finger at the back of Demi's head.

"Oh Joe, get over it." Taylor snickers, smiling at her boyfriend before going over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

I forget that Demi is next to me until I feel her arm wrap around her waist. She pulls me close and brings her lips inches from my ear.

"You look hot." she whispers. She pulls back and smiles at me, I'm guessing because my face just flushed a bright pink. I can feel it.

"Thanks." I reply shyly, looking down at my feet.

She kisses my cheek and her arm drops from around my waist, "Go sit and make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go get Ashton and Amber."

I nod and go to pick a seat. I decide to pick the one in the very back, I always like sitting in the back.

Demi comes back with an excited looking Amber and a gross-outed looking Ashton.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask Amber as she takes her seat next to Ashton in the row in front of me.

"Because we're watching Magic Mike! He's fucking hot!" she cheers loudly throwing her hands in the air as if she won a race or something. Ashton scowls and shakes his head.

Demi starts the movie and sits next to me. Joe and Taylor are on the left side of the room, probably making out. But I'm scared to look because 9 times out of 10 they probably are doing that.

The movie starts and Amber giggles excitedly. How do they even have this movie yet? It just came out last week.

10 minutes into the movie Demi puts her arm on the back of my chair and I freeze. Oh. My. GOD! I take two slow deep breathes and relax in my seat again. I'm just so glad she didn't do the fake yawn thing, that's so corny. I remember Justin did that on our first date, it was such a turn off.

I was feeling kind of thirsty so when I stood up to go get a slushy (they totally have a slushy machine) I tripped over Demi's leg and fell into her lap. She jumped a little but then brought her arms around me to help me up.

"I am soo sorry." I reply sheepishly, getting hushed by Amber.

Demi smirks before crossing her arms over her chest and replying, "It's okay, I didn't mind. Feel free to fall again."

I quietly laugh at her and make my way over to the slushy machine. She is like the definition of hot! If you looked hot up in the dictionary her picture would be next to it. And she has tattoos! Tattoos are hot, especially on Demi. She has 9 of them.

I recollect myself and head back over to my seat making sure NOT to trip over my crush's feet. I sip my slushy and place it in the cup holder. A couple of minutes later when I go to pick it up Demi snatches it before I can.

"Hey go get your own!" I whine quietly before pushing her shoulder playfully.

"I already did." she says before sipping my drink, with the same straw I used. Her lips are on the straw...that I used.

I watch her take 3 long sips of my drink and puts it down in the holder.

"By the way, blue raspberry is way better." she whispers in my ear. I look at her but she is looking at the screen grinning.

"I bet my lips taste better." I thought to myself.

Demi's head whips around so fast I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash. She has a big smile in place as she leans towards me a little, "What did you just say?" she asks me much to my horror.

I mentally curse myself for saying that aloud. I was sure I thought that. "I said, 'Lemon Spritz taste better.'"

"No you didn't." she argues. Omg, she really heard me.

"Okay fine, I said 'I bet my lips taste better.'" I mumble, hoping she didn't hear me.

"You said what now?" she asks smirking. Ugh!

I sighed loudly, "I said I bet my lips taste better." I repeat myself. "Happy now?"

"Yes." she simply says. She tilts my chin up with one hand and smiles. She leans forward and my eyes close almost instinctively. Her lips find mine a moment later, I don't know what else to do but let it happen...and I was more than happy to just let it happen.

I capture her soft cheek in the palm of my hand and deepen the kiss. A few minutes later there was a lack of oxygen that I very much needed, so I pulled away slowly. My cheeks burning and my lips swelling.

I look at Demi and a reddish hue crosses her cheeks before she says, "Your lips do taste better." She grabs my hand and links our fingers together before kissing my hand and turning to the movie.

I too turn my attention to the movie and begin to watch it again.

**You guys I am soo sorry for being late. I had to do more summer reading for school and I got caught up in the book. Also, the future chapters are going to be much longer. The only reason this one was short is because I just wanted to give you guys an update because I neglected you for a couple of days. I'm just telling you now that I will NOT be updating tomorrow, but I will update the day after. Tomorrow I will be spending the day writing more chapters. So with that said, I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing. :)**

**Oh and a bunch of people are asking me what the picture for the story says so here's the link.**

post/26681175807


	11. The little things

** A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 11) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. **

**Selena's Pov**

The movie had just ended and Demi and I held hands the entire time. We didn't kiss anymore through the movie although I wouldn't have minded if we did. But I did wonder what that kiss meant for us. Does she really like me? Or is she just practicing on me since we are indeed a 'fake' couple.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and found an amused look on Demi's face.

"Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself." she said smiling coyly at me.

I pushed my way past her and turned around to walk backwards so I could still see her, "You're such a dweeb you know that?" I asked playfully.

I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to reach me, when she did my heart started to race a mile a minute, and I started to get nervous, but I didn't let it show. We were inches apart and everyone had left when the credits started to roll, which meant it was only me and Demi down here.

She stepped into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm only a dweeb for you." she deadpanned sticking out her bottom lip.

I tried to contain my laughter but I failed miserably, I burst out into fits of laughter with Demi joining me. For some reason I felt so comfortable around her, and it felt as if I knew her for years. Well, technically I did know her for years but you get what I mean. I didn't know what this meant for us, but I was happy with it.

She pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the basement. When we got to the living room we got situated on the loveseat. Ashton and Amber were on the other couch and I noticed Joe and Taylor were missing.

"Where's Joe and Taylor?" I asked nobody in particular, but obviously speaking to Amber or Ashton since Demi was with me.

"Oh, her and Joe said they were gonna head home for the night and get some sleep." Amber replied before placing her head on Ashton's shoulder. They are so made for each other!

"Yeah right get some sleep my ass. I bet he's pounding that shit right now." Ashton chimed in, as Demi laughed loudly at her brother's sudden outburst.

"Ashton!" Amber yelled in shock at her boyfriends words.

"What! I'm just stating the facts here. Speaking of sex...you thinking what I'm thinking?" he questioned wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"He did not just say that." I whispered to Demi as she watched the two closely.

"He DID just say that." she replied, making sure to emphasize the word did.

Amber nodded her head furiously. Ashton stood, and placed Amber's small body over his muscular shoulder. He walked past the loveseat and Demi tapped his butt lightly before giving him two thumbs up. His reply was a devilish smirk and wink.

"I wanna ride your bull cowboy!" Amber shouted as they made their way to Ashton's room.

I mouthed the words "Oh my God" to Demi but she just shook her head and laughed.

I faint, "Yeeee dawgy!" was heard upstairs before a door slamming shut. I'm scarred for life!

"You should get used to it, that happens all the time." Demi told me before standing up.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked curiously. She didn't live here but she was present most of the time.

"She's at home with Jason. Those two fools are stupid for each other." she said extending her hand to me. I grabbed her hand and stood up myself. We made our way to Demi's room and I fell on the bed, instantly falling in love all over again...with the bed of course.

Demi turned the TV on and stopped on "Get Smart" with Anne Hathaway and Steve Carell. I loved this movie.

She picked up her basketball out of the corner and laid sideways across the bed on her back. She began to toss the ball in the air and repeating the action over again, while I kept my eyes fixated on the television.

A couple of minutes had passed and it was quiet until Demi broke the silence.

"Selena?" she asked stopping her movements to look at me."

"Yeah?" I responded not taking my eyes off the TV. She sat up straight and stared before speaking.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" she asked shyly.

"Mhm, yeah...WAIT WHAT!" I shouted at her. I couldn't believe my ears. She asked me out on a date!

She laughed slightly and started to spin the basketball on her right index finger, "I said will you go out on a date with me?"

"Let me think about it...YES!" I yelled loudly raising my arms in the air. Demi smiled a sincere one and came to sit directly in front of me.

"Wear something casual tomorrow, and after school come here. Then I'll take you out." she said smiling brightly.

"Okay, but isn't that a little early for a date?" I asked her. Not that I mind though.

She gave me a look and then said, "No, I have a whole day planned out for us and I'll have you home by nine."

"A whole day planned? Wait, so you knew I would say yes?" I questioned her. There's no way she'd know I'd say yes!

"Of course I knew you would say yes. I only ask girls out when I know they're interested in me." She smirked.

We talked for about a half an hour more before I made my way back home. I was quite tired from my long day, even though I hadn't really did anything.

I picked out my house key from all the other ones on my key chain and opened the front door to my house.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I shouted loud enough so they could hear me if they were further into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." I heard my moms voice ring out.

I sat my purse on the floor and my keys next to it before making my way into the kitchen.

"Mm, what smells so good?" I asked my mom pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I got us some Chipotle. Your father should be coming down soon. So, what did you do today?" she asked casually making conversation.

"Oh, I went to Demi's place. Me, her, and a couple of friends had a movie night tonight." I replied truthfully. Although I'm not sure if I want to tell my mom about my date with Demi quite yet.

"Oh I see." she turned around to face me with a look I can't quite name in place. "You've been spending a lot of time with your new friends. You hardly have any time for your father and I."

I felt bad knowing my mother felt that way. It wasn't my intention to cut my time with my mom and dad short.

"I already made plans for tomorrow, but Wednesday it's just me, you, and dad. Sound good?"

She smiled brightly at the idea, "I love it!" she replied before grabbing everyone's food out of the big bag.

"Hey sweetie." my dad said coming into the kitchen and kissing my forehead.

"Hey dad!" I replied giving him a big hug.

"Okay, lets eat!" my dad said clapping his hands together. That dude can throw down.

I woke up this morning at about 7:00 a.m. even though we're considered late by 8:30. I had already handled my business in the bathroom and got dressed. Demi told me to wear something casual like I always wear so I did.

I'm wearing a black pair of skinny jeans with a couple of rips on the thighs, a white v-neck t-shirt with an open black cardigan over it, and my favorite black pair of stilettos. I just love heels!

I made my way downstairs and was greeted by my mom and dad. After having a little breakfast with them I grabbed my things and made my way to my truck.

I stopped at Starbucks first and got a coffee, because without my caffeine, I can be a total bitch!

About 10 minutes later I was sitting in the school parking lot in my truck finishing off my coffee when I heard a tap on my window. I jumped at the unexpected noise and rolled my eyes when I seen who it was. To tell the truth, I was a bit scared because after that little stunt he pulled in the hallway, I'm pretty sure he's capable of doing far worse things than that.

I opened my door and grabbed my book bag before exiting and locking my truck. "What do you want Justin? I thought I told you to leave me alone..." I grumbled, hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

"I just came to check on my girl." he said sending a smile in my direction.

"I'm not your girl anymore Justin. I never really was actually." I tried to push past him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait baby. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry. I didn't even cheat...I was just showing him what he couldn't have."

"What the hell Justin? That doesn't even make sense. How can you show him what he can't have if you gave it to him? Idiot!" I removed myself from his grip to be pulled back once again but it was more forceful this time.

He held onto my arm tight and wouldn't let go. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I said I was fucking sorry. Now you're going to accept my apology and you're gonna love me again. I got kicked off the football team because of that stupid bitch Demi and when I see her she's dead. Now c'mon."

How did he find out it was Demi?

"No Justin, let me go!" I said pulling back. He pushed me against the wall...hard.

"Hey back off jackass!" Joe said pushing Justin to the ground. Oh, thank God!

Justin stood up and was about to TRY to hit Joe when Ashton came up behind him and knocked him down again.

Joe walked in front of me and Ashton wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we made our way inside the school with 5 minutes to spare. Joe didn't go here since he was two years older than most of us. He was in a community college close by, but he had dropped Ashton off that morning.

"How is it that one of you guys always show up at the right time?" I asked Ashton. Joe turned around and walked backwards to look at us.

"We just have perfect timing." He said bragging with Ashton nodding in agreement.

"But seriously Sel, if you have another problem with that kid, you tell us alright?" Ashton added when we stopped in front of my class. I nodded and received a kiss on the cheek from Ashton and Joe before they left. Ugh, I love those guys!

And I'm so lucky we didn't need books for Art because I would be so screwed.

**(3 Classes Later)**

As I left Chemistry class I felt a rush of excitement course through my veins. One of the reasons was because I was headed to lunch, so that meant I was going to see Demi. The second reason was because I was starving.

I bet she looked hot right now. Demi is really confusing at times. In school she only wears basketball shorts or jogging pants with t-shirts, but outside of school she dresses like a girly girl. I'll never understand that. But something about seeing Demi dressed in her tomboy-ish clothes did stuff to me.

She looks really beautiful, gorgeous even when she's girly. But when she's dressed in her sporty gear she looks like a bad boy even though she's a girl. It's hard to explain.

I was by the cafeteria door when I was pushed against a locker, not extremely hard but hard enough to get my attention.

"Tell your little dikey girlfriend to watch her back." the voice said in my ear before the pressure on my shoulder was gone.

I didn't have to look to know who it was but I was scared. Not for myself this time...for Demi.

But I knew she could take Justin down by herself so I wasn't that worried.

I walked into the cafeteria as if nothing happened. But I was going to tell Demi what happened a little later just in case.

Ahh, see I was right. Demi is wearing red Adidas jogging pants with two white strips down each leg, a white t-shirt with a red Adidas symbol on the right side and some white and red Adidas high tops. Hanging out with them for weeks, and you're bound to know your sneaker brands and the whole 9.

I always loved the way she matched her clothes together by color and brand, even before we started talking. And the way she wore her hair in a bun or had it pinned up. Today it was in a bun. But I ain't complainin'. She looks hot either way.

I took my usual seat between her and Glen. Demi was on my left, Glen was on my right, his girlfriend Hanna next to him and Ashton and Amber across from Demi and I. We sat like this almost everyday.

"Sup." Demi smiled kissing my cheek and wrapping her arm around my chair. I was used to her kissing my cheek. It was kind of her type of PDA I guess until she finally got used to us having to kiss in public in order to convince people.

But as time passed, I didn't want to convince people that I was not phased by Justin's actions and that I didn't care, because that would be a lie. I went home and cried myself to sleep that night and the day after.

But I no longer want to use Demi, I want to be with her, like for real. Not for the attention anymore.

"Hey." I smiled back resting my head on Demi's shoulder.

"I got your lunch for you." She stated grinning, sliding a tray in front of me. On the tray was Salisbury Steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, a bag of chips and a chocolate milk. Yummy! She knows what mama likes.

"Thank you!" I said cheesing hard, Demi smiled just as much before finishing her burger. I began to eat the wonderful food.

"Dude either your whipped or Selena is putting out some serious ass!" Ashton blurted unexpectedly like he always does.

"Shut up you ass-face!" Demi ordered throwing one of her fries at Ashton's face.

"Whatever ass-clown!" Ashton shot back at Demi who glared at him. He threw a skittle at her but she opened her mouth a caught it.

"Burn!" Glen shouted high-fiving Demi while Hanna and Amber laughed at Ashton pathetic face. He and Demi were always going at it. It's their way of showing their love for each other.

"It's so on when we get home!" Ashton says to Demi.

"Oh my God! That sounded so wrong!" Hanna said as the table burst into fits of laughter. I loved times like this. It was the little things that mattered.

**Okay guys listen, I know I'm a little late. And I'm seriously sorry. Writing a full-length story chapter was harder than I thought which is why this one is also short. It took me a day and half to write just this little bit believe it or not. And I don't know why. It's not because I can't type fast because I can.**

**So what I'm trying to say is, I will post one chapter every three days. I'm sorry I can't be fast as you want me to be. I try, very hard actually. And then when school starts back things will get really hectic but I'll do my best. Again, I'm terribly sorry.**

**P.s – Last time I tried to post the link to the picture but they won't let me soo...I have no clue how to show you the picture. I can explain it though.**

**Demi is pointing to her chest saying "Selena look!" **

**And Selena is saying "BOOOOBSS!" with her hands out! **


	12. The first date

**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE (CHAPTER 12)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Selena's Pov**

My fingers were fidgeting on the steering wheel as I drove to Demi's house. I guess you could say that I was nervous. I've never been on an actual date before, let alone with a girl. Most of the guys I dated never did anything besides hit on me. They were after one thing and one thing only, but I'm not to sure what Justin's case was.

I neared the Lovato residence and my stomach dropped. Every what if possible popped into my head at full-speed. What if Demi and I started to date for real? What if my parents found out and didn't accept me? What if they kick me out and never look back? Or worse...what if they have a split opinion, one accepts me and the other doesn't? That could lead to a divorce.

I got rid of those thoughts quickly and started to think happy ones. I didn't want to go on my first official date and be a nervous wreck. And I really didn't wanna go on a date thinking about what the future holds when I should be worrying about the present.

I pulled up to the gate and put the code in. Demi gave it to me instead of me coming and having to ring the bell so someone could buzz me in every time.

After closing the gate back and parking my car, I got out and stood next to my truck. I needed a few minutes to get myself together. I dug inside my purse and grabbed my lip gloss tube. I reapplied it and made my way to the front door. I lifted my fist to knock on the door but I ended up knocking on Dallas' forehead instead.

"What the hell Selena?" she barked, rubbing the little red spot on her forehead. God, if I wasn't nervous before, I am now!

"I'm soo sorry, I was getting ready to knock on the door...and then you opened it..but I didn't know and th-.."

She lifted her hand signaling me to stop. She laughed slightly before placing both her hands on my shoulder. I tensed up a bit because well...it's Dallas.

"Take a chill pill, I'm not gonna hurt you. I only wanted to know why you decided to bruise my forehead all of a sudden. I was just leaving with Jason to go to dinner." she stated. Jason slid from behind the door before awkwardly waving at me.

I smiled at Dallas and nodded towards Jason before heading into the living room. Ashton was laying down on the couch watching a basketball game while Maddie was on the other couch napping.

"Where's Amber?" I asked Ashton as he turned his head quickly. I probably scared him. Haha!

"Well it would've been nice to present yourself first don't you think?" he said, questioning me this time as he sat up from his previous position.

"Maybe, where's Amber?" I asked again, smiling this time as Ashton did the same.

"I told her to come over later when you and Demi left. I kinda want to have the house to ourselves later if you know what I mean."

"Well what about Maddie? And please stop grossing me out, I don't need a visual." I cringed at the thought of him and Amber.

"Maddie's goin' to her friend's house later, Dallas just left with Jason, you'll be leaving with Demi soon, and mom and dad are already gone." He finished with a sigh.

"Good to know." I said turning around. And as I did I saw Demi descending from the stairs. You know how every time a girl enters the building in a movie it's always in slow motion? That's how Demi was coming down the stairs at that exact moment.

Her hair was blowing and she had an angel like glow around her body. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she flipped her hair and walked towards me, her hips swaying with each step she took.

I took this time to get a good look at her outfit. She was wearing a pretty peach dress that was just above the knee with a leather jacket and stilettos to compliment it perfectly. Her hair was down and curly and boy was she looking hot!

She walked into me and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't believe this was happening. She grabbed my hands and pinned me up against the wall kissing down my neck, I completely forgot about Ashton.

Lol, I'm just screwing with you, that type of stuff only happened in my dreams.

She walked over to me smiling and asked me was I ready to go. I nodded and said my goodbyes to Ashton before leaving.

Once we stepped foot outside I turned to face Demi.

"You sure do clean up nice." I complimented her, carelessly undressing her with my eyes. A girl can dream right?

"Why thank you. You look pretty hot yourself even though I've already saw you. But what's new? You always look hot." she shrugged, opening her car door for me. I thanked her and watched her move to the other side of the car.

"This it is. I'm going on a date with Demi Lovato." I thought to myself.

Okay, here's why this is a big deal. Since the whole sandwich thing, I never really ever liked Demi. Sure we were young and everything, but that was my sandwich and she never even apologized.

But as we got older all the girls in our class would drool all over her and willingly give their sandwiches to her. Demi's friend Riley used to call her the 'BP' in fourth and fifth grade, it was short for 'Bottomless Pit' because even after eating all those sandwiches she would still be hungry.

Till this day, there are at least 3 girls from our elementary school that goes to South High and still gives her sandwiches...and she still eats them. Then in about 7th grade, I began to feel an attraction to Demi physically.

I never could say I liked her for her personality because we were never friends. But I loved the way she looked. She was feminine and tomboyish at the same time. After staring at her and thinking these things I panicked.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I was thinking about a girl in a sexual way and that scared me. Now that I'm in high school, I can deal with it a bit better. It's still a little weird that I like the girl that I forced myself to hate all these years.

I like guys I guess, but they do nothing for me. I would always sneak a peek at other girls in the locker room, but I also thought that it was just because of curiosity or at least that's what I tried to make myself think.

Demi got in the car and smiled at me and I returned the gesture. Who wouldn't smile back? Her smile made you smile.

"What are we gonna do today?" I asked looking over at her. She bit her lip and gave me a roguish grin.

That was such a turn on, like you don't even know.

"It's a surprise!" she smiled.

"Then, where are we going?" I continue to question her.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?" she shot back as I giggled at the sarcasm in her voice. She pulled out of the drive way, pressed a button to close the gate and we were on the streets in no time.

We sat in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before pulling into an empty parking lot. I exited the car a little after Demi and looked around. I was a bit confused to where we were until I seen a big sign that read 'Sandy Lake Amusement Park' in big blue words.

Demi walked to my side and grabbed my hand, I loved the feeling of her near me. It made me feel safe.

"Where is everybody?" I asked the girl while I looked around, noticing we were the only ones here.

"Well, I got the park just for us for a few hours."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" she nodded and I hugged her immediately. She just laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist. Before placing her hand in mine again.

"Well c'mon!" she smiled, leading us towards the entrance.

There were a few workers scattered around the place at each station. No when has ever done something like this for me, let alone buy out an amusement park.

"Ooo, lets play mini golf first!" I gushed, jumping up and down.

"My wish is your command." she uttered in her husky voice. Gosh, I love her voice!

**( 4 Hours Later ) **

Demi was giving me a piggy-back ride on our way back to the car. I almost slid off though, because I was holding 3 stuffed animals that she had won me.

That had to be the most funnest thing I've ever done in my whole entire life. We rode all the roller-coasters, played mini golf, fed each other cotton candy, and played the little stationary games where Demi won me prizes.

She set me down and helped me get the stuffed animals in the back of her car. She opened the door for me and was about to close it before I stopped her.

"Thank you, for doing this. No ones ever done anything like this before." I said shyly, finding my hands more interesting at the time.

She grabbed my chin between her index finger and thumb before lifting my head up. "Your welcome. A beautiful girl like you deserves a day of fun, and plenty more."

I blushed and smiled sheepishly before thanking Demi for her kind words. She made me swoon all over again. She smiled at me before closing my door.

Five minutes into the drive, I turned in my seat and asked, "Where are we going now?"

"To eat."

"Where?"

"At a restaurant."

"What restaurant?"

"One with food." she deadpanned.

"Ugh, why be so difficult?" I sighed dramatically.

Demi laughed that adorable laugh of hers before replying, "Why ask so many questions?"

"Mhm, I see." I smiled and shut my mouth the rest of the ride.

A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of a 'Mexican Bar & Grill'.

When we walked in I expected to see old guys with fat stomachs hanging around the bar drinking beer and watching sports, but I saw nothing like that.

It was a nice mellow place, dimly lit, and it looked very expensive. Couples of all ages were everywhere.

Demi placed her hand on the small of my back and led me towards a table in the back right corner of the restaurant.

"This place seems expensive, you sure you don't wanna go anywhere else?" I asked Demi once we were seated.

"No it's fine trust me. Money is the least of my problems, I just want to show you a good time." she said flashing a dazzling smile my way.

"Well thank you for allowing me to have a good time. I really am enjoying myself." I grinned, reaching over the table and grabbing her left hand in my right one.

She was going to reply but she was interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, my name is Michael and I'll be your waiter for the evening." the boy spoke while eying Demi's exposed cleavage at the same time. I cleared my throat rather loudly and he almost looked embarrassed for a bit. He set down the menus and scurried away.

"What was that?" Demi asked me, with a smile too big for my liking. Did she find this funny?

"What was what?" I questioned her this time. Maybe if I played dumb she would forget about it.

"Mhm..." was all she said before she smirked and set down her menu. Well done Selena.

I put my menu down and stared at Demi. "Aren't you gonna find something to order?"

"Naah, I just want some Tacos." she stated enthusiastically. "I really like Tacos!"

"I see. I think you had too much cotton candy. You have the energy of a 5 year old." I teased.

"Yeah, well you should see me when I'm fu-.."

"Hi, are you ready to order?" the waiter boy Michael said interrupting what Demi was about to say. But I'm pretty sure I already knew. I so don't want to get turned on in public.

"Umm, I'll have the _Gambas Ajillo_ and a Sprite please." I stated politely.

"And I'll have two Double Decker Taco Supremes and a Sweet Tea" Demi said without looking at him. He nodded and told us to wait 10 minutes for the food to be ready.

"So Demi, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she said with a serious face.

"Seriously,"

"I'm joking. Sure anything.."

"Why did you eat my sandwich in 3rd grade?" I asked. I was truly curious to why she would do that.

"You really wanna know what happened?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow in the process. I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Okay." she took a deep breathe before telling me the story/

_( FLASHBACK: Demi's Pov )_

_I was sitting on the bench with Ashton and my friend Carlos watching the girls jumping rope across the quad. All three of us had got into trouble earlier that day for playing in the halls, so Mr. Gresko said we weren't allowed to have recess. _

_Ashton saw you from afar and pointed you out. "That new girl, she's cute."_

"_Yeah, she's really pretty." I nodded, agreeing with him. _

"_I bet you 2 bucks, you won't kiss her." Carlos said out of the blue. _

"_I bet you I could." Ashton replied back with his cocky attitude in place._

"_Do it!" Carlos said._

"_Fine." Ashton stood up and put his hands on the side of his mouth, "Aye, new girl! Yeah you, come here."_

"_Ashton, I don't think you should do this." I begged and begged him not too but he did it anyway._

_Once you were over at the bench we were at, you asked him what he wanted. Then he asked you if you wanted to share a cookie with him and you said yes. I mean, in 3rd grade. Seriously, who shares cookies anymore?_

_He pulled his cookies out of his book bag and you sat next to him. That really pissed me off, but what was I gonna do. I was a defenseless 9 year old. Well, I wasn't completely defenseless, but I wasn't going to hit you because you picked my dumb brother, I chose another route._

_While I was talking to Carlos, you and Ashton were getting a cuddly, and he went in for a kiss without warning. That pissed me off even more, I never knew I could be so mad in my life._

_I stormed off towards your lunch box that you left open and ate the sandwich. By the way, that was like the best sandwich ever, give my props to the chef. Anyways, I ate the sandwich and was getting started on your goldfish when you came back with an angry expression on your face._

_Even though I hadn't said one word to you since you came to the school, I felt in some way that you betrayed me. So, I didn't really care about you being mad._

"_Hey, those are mine." You yelled stomping your feet._

"_I didn't want your stupid goldfish anyway." I yelled back, throwing the open bag at your feet. Then I walked away...LIKE A BOSS!_

_( END OF FLASHBACK: Back To Selena's Pov )_

By the time Demi finished telling me the we were almost finished eating. She paused every once in a while to take a couple bites of her Tacos.

"Oh my God, that was Ashton!" I nearly screamed, people were starting to stare so I quieted down.

"Uh, yeah!" She said in a 'duh' tone. I couldn't believe it.

"You were such a douche back then!" I stated, not caring about the fact that I kissed Ashton in 3rd grade. That was the past.

"Yeah, well. I saw you first, he only pointed you out so I felt kinda left out."

"Aww, the baby had a crush on me." I said pinching her cheeks from across the table.

"Stoooop." she complained, while giggling. "Check..please!"

30 minutes and we had finally came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. When we left the restaurant it was getting dark outside, now it's dark completely.

Demi parked her car on the dirt road before walking over to my side and opening the door for me for the sixth time today.

"Where are...never mind." I was going to ask where we were, but I know how she likes to NOT answer my questions, so I decided against it.

She pulled me up a grass filled hill and pulled out a blanket from under her arm. I didn't even know she had that. The view up there was amazing, you could see all the bright city lights and the cars driving down the busy streets.

And the stars were absolutely breathe-taking.

"Well, are you gonna join me?" Demi asked patting the spot on the blanket next to her. I nodded before sitting next to her and gazing up at the stars.

"It's beautiful up here. How did you find it?" I questioned her before laying my head on her shoulder she wrapped her arm around me and I nuzzled a bit further into her neck.

"I was just driving one day, trying to clear my head and I ended up here." she said shrugging a bit.

We spent about an hour talking before she took me home. It was getting late and we had school tomorrow. We were on my door step smiling at each other like fools my back was facing the door and Demi was standing in front of me.

"I had a really great time tonight." I said looking into her brown eyes. Every time I saw her, there were those gold specs spread across her Irises. Her eyes are like a river of sweet chocolate.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. We should do it again sometime." she said with a devilish smirk. Her eyes fell to my lips and that could only mean one thing,

I grabbed her face and gave her a tender yet sweet kiss on the lips. I didn't know where this sudden rush of confidence came from, but I liked it.

"I..uh..that was umm..you really..wow." she stuttered as she touched her lips.

I can't believe I made Demi Lovato stutter. I will be thanking the Love God before tonight's over.

I giggled and bit my lip before saying, "Goodnight Demi." I blew a kiss towards her and heard a muttered 'Night' before I carried myself and my stuffed animals into the house.

Once I did close the door I leaned against it smiling harder than I've ever have.

BEST NIGHT EVER!

It was Wednesday morning and I was getting out of my truck to head into school when my phone started to beep.

I opened it up and saw that I had a text from Justin. I could care less about what he has to say because he's a non-factor in my life, so I deleted the message.

I was wearing some blue denim short shorts and an open long sleeved black flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to my elbows and I had on a pair of Air Jordan 3 Retro Black Cement Jordans.

I knew how much Demi loved a girl in sneakers, so I bought them the week before last. They looked hot with my outfit.

I made my way into the school and went straight to my locker to retrieve my books.

I was just getting finished piling them when I saw Amber limping my way.

"Oh my gosh, Amber what happened?" I asked the limping girl.

"Ashton tried to do this new posi-.."

"Woah, nope! Stop!" I raised my hand as she began to laugh a little.

"Well you asked." she said patting my back.

"Trust me when I say I'm sorry I did." I replied, making a gagging motion with my finger.

The first class I had today was with Amber, so we made it straight to class.

10 minutes into the boring class, one of my cheer-mates, Caroline, scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you and Demi going out?"

"Caroline you don't have to whisper, we're allowed to talk right now. And no we aren't going out, but we're dating." I replied to the girl before turning back towards my notes.

"Ugh, you're lucky. I'd do anything to get one night with Demi." She whined.

What the hell is she trying to get at?

"O..kay" I mumbled as I faced my notes once again

"Oh and Sel watch Demi, because Casey is after her loving." she stated broadly before getting up and moving back to her seat. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Casey was one of the girls that used to be on the cheer squad, but she got kicked off because she was sleeping with Jackie's boyfriend. Jackie was the captain then, so she had that type of power.

I couldn't wait for lunch, because I was going to prove to Demi and all of her groupies that she was mine now. Whether she knew it or not.

I entered the lunch room cheerfully and prepared for what I was about to do.

Demi had me all hot and bothered in the hallway. She walked past me, slapped my butt, winked and left. I could have just died right there. But now it was my turn.

She was wearing her black Nike shorts, her black Jordans that matched mine, and a black wife beater. She had practice after school, so of course she came prepared.

I walked over to our table, everyone in their usual seats except for my empty one.

"Stand up." I tell Demi, she looks at me confused before standing up.

I step into her and wrap my arms around her neck, on instinct she wrapped her hands around my waist.

I pressed my lips against hers, but I guess it took a while to register in her head what I was doing because it took her at least 5 seconds to kiss back. She gripped my waist tighter and deepened the kiss by pulling our bodies closer together.

"Go Demi, Go Demi Go!" that was Glen of course. Then I heard a slap, I'm pretty sure that was Hanna.

"Ew, I don't wanna watch my baby sister make out with Selena." Ashton said, whining like a little boy.

"I do." Amber stated excitedly. Wowzer!

The cafeteria went into a frenzy and I heard whistles, people 'awwing', I even heard a girl say "What does she have that I don't?"

Someone cleared their throat and we slowly pulled apart before turning to Mr. Banks.

"No PDA on school property. Get back to lunch." He said, then walked away.

I faced Demi and she had a look of pure lust in her eyes. Uh-oh, maybe I took things a little too far...

**Gosh, I'm tired. I want to cry sooo bad. I read a story that has 64 thousand something words in each chapter almost and I don't even have half of that. You guys should be mad because I'm pissed at myself. Like, I try so hard to make a normal length chapter but I fail...every time. I don't know how some of you guys do it. I suck soooo bad, I know. And I know if I say sorry one more time you'd probably want to kick my ass but I'm sorry. Are you guys mad at me? **

**UpdateTODAY: Thanks for the idea, I used it since you wanted more Demena. Sorry, it has been a bit draggy because of all the other stuff I have going on, but it'll get better, soon. **


	13. Where's Layla?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Demi's Pov **

**"Well it's good to see you too!" I smirked with my hands still wrapped firmly around Selena's waist.**

I watched as her cheeks flushed a crimson red. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"I was just...giving you a proper greeting." was her reply. Seriously? I knew she could do better than that.

"Yeah, well our lunch is getting cold so come on." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. I pulled her chair out for her before sitting in my own.

"When did my little Demi become such a hopeless romantic?" Hanna asked while sipping on her orange juice.

"What the hell are you even talking about? I only pulled a freakin' chair out." I mumbled out. I didn't even bother swallowing the food in my mouth before speaking, I've done grosser things.

"Ew Dem, don't talk with your mouth full." whined Amber. I waved her complaint off and finished my burger.

I was getting into a heated conversation with Glen and Ashton about the upcoming Football season when some red-headed girl walked up to me.

"Hey Demi." she said smiling, and twirling her hair on her finger.

"Uh, hi..?" I spoke, unsure of what I was supposed to say. I've had random girls come up to me before, but she was different. I don't know why though.

"Well, see ya!" she waved cheerfully.

"What the fuck was that? Do you know her?" Glen asked me, obviously he was confused as the rest of us.

"Uh no. I'm sure I would have remembered some stupid bimbo with hair on fire." I stated frankly.

My table started to laugh but I didn't see anything funny because I was serious.

It's 7:05 and I'm still in the school gym. Practice ended about 15 minutes ago, but I stayed to clear my head. I had a lot on my mind, some stuff bothering me more than anything.

Truthfully, I'm not so sure that I'm completely over Stacey. I put on a front when we broke up. I acted as if I didn't care and that I was happy we broke up. But it was all lies.

My heart was taken by her...broken by her...and now it was into pieces because of her. Sometimes you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye. But it was hard for me. She was the first girl I actually loved.

I grabbed the basketball beside me and went for the three. 'SWISH' is the sound it made as it fell through. I grabbed the rebound and went in for a lay-up. Perfect.

Then I thought about how Layla went M.I.A after that day she left my house. The same day Selena came over for the first time. We weren't really best friends or very close for that matter, but she was my friend and I was worried about her.

Layla was a wild type of girl. She liked to party every night and just do the craziest shit. That's why everyone worried about her all the time. Her boyfriend had been walking around school acting strange ever since she left.

No one really paid it any attention, but I made a note of it...just in case. While shooting around, my mind drifted to Selena. I really like her and it would really suck if she didn't like me back. I did take her on a date but I don't know if she thought it was just some part of this 'deal' we got going on.

The kiss she gave me in the cafeteria tells me different, but I don't know what to believe. I shoot around a little more before I sit on the basketball in the middle of the court.

I was wondering about how my life would have been if I never met Stacey when Amber walked through the door.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left earlier?" I questioned the blonde girl in front of me.

"I was still in the locker room. Casey and I were still talking about some things." she made her way to the middle of the court and sat next to me. I was still relatively taller than her since I was sitting on a basketball.

"I missed you Demi." the girl next to me said with sad eyes. I put my arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been spending so much time with Ashton and you with Selena, that we don't make time for each other anymore. And when we are together, they're with us."

I thought about what she said. She was right, I was so caught up with Selena that I haven't been spending any time with my best friend. "Wanna go out to dinner tomorrow?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I stood up from the basketball and helped Amber up as well. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Yeah that's good." she walked over to the stands and I followed. I pulled my black Nike hoodie over my wife beater and grabbed my gym bag and car keys.

"Am I dropping you off at home or are you coming over?" I asked Amber.

"Umm, you can drop me off at home and how did you know I didn't drive today?" she questioned, confused.

"Ashton told me he dropped you off today." Amber let out a lengthy 'ooooh' before leaving with me. I laughed at my friend and walked towards the exit. She had her blonde moments that's for sure.

No One's Pov

While driving Amber home, Demi didn't notice the black SUV following her. Once the blonde was long gone, the brunette driving knew something was going on that had the potential of resulting in something bad happening.

She had an eerie feeling as if someone was watching her, but she thought nothing about it. She was just focused on getting home to her family.

**This is just an update for keeping you waiting so long. If you're reading this you obviously read the ending. I decided to and a lot of drama and a lot of mystery to the story. I'm not the best writer around so it would be highly appreciated if you could give me some tips to imporve my writing skills. I don't even like my own stories. And also, from now on the story will be in no one's point of view. It will only be in Demi or Selena's Pov when it is absolutely necessary. **


	14. Lost

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Regular Pov**

The gang of six sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria enjoying their food like they did every school day.

Demi told her friends about the suspicions she'd been having about Layla not coming to school or not staying in contact with anyone for over 5 weeks.

It didn't really phase any of them, but it did have the 6 teens wondering.

"So Brandon's throwing a party tonight, you guys up for it?" Glen asked as he reached for his milk and took a healthy swig.

"NO!" The five other teens shouted simultaneously.

"Honestly bro, you know Brandon's parties never end well. What in the hell possessed you to ask a dumb question like that?" Ashton countered.

Glen threw a glare his way before speaking. "Fuck you buddy!" he replied, flipping Ashton off.

Ashton and Glen bickered back and fourth before Demi stepped into the argument.

"You're both fucktards, so shut the fuck up!" she yelled. Her friends looked at her like she was crazy before they started to crack up.

Demi sat up a little straighter and unscrewed the top to her apple juice. "All you fuckers ever do is laugh, just worthless."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning huh?" Selena grinned at both Amber and Ashton while Glen and Hanna just shook their heads watching.

"Well, if you're talking 'bout the side with your mom on it, then maybe not." Demi answered arrogantly.

"Well aren't you charming?" Hanna stated sarcastically as Selena smacked Demi's arm.

Demi was going to reply when someone kicked her foot.

"Watch where you're going dike." a squeaky voice spoke.

She froze at the sound of the annoying voice, she knew it anywhere. It was the voice she had to hear almost everyday since Justin got kicked off the football team.

"Gee Carmen, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to look where I was going since I'm sitting down and all." Demi responded mockingly. The girl scoffed before gently stroking Demi's hair, which didn't go unnoticed by Selena.

The tall brunette stood from her seat and stood over the raven haired girl in front of her. "Look, I could care less about you talking shit to me, but keep your grubby hands off!" the girl finished by taking the other girls hand and throwing it back down to her side.

"Aye Lovato, I think you should keep your hands off my girl and go play on the freeway slut." Justin smiled wrapping his arm over Carmen's shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you. The whole school knows you like dick, there's no need to hide it any more." the girl quipped crossing both arms across her chest.

She really didn't feel like going back and fourth with Justin today. The week was going fine without him and he had to ruin it. 'That's so like him.' she thought to herself.

By this time half of the cafeteria were watching, but what the participants in the argument didn't know is that the debate would soon escalate into a fight.

Justin walked up to Demi and shoved her against the table. It took a while to register into Demi's head because she was shocked. Ashton jumped from his seat and started towards Justin.

"Ashton, STOP! I can fight my own battles." Demi shouted at her brother. She loved that he cared so much and would protect her no matter what, but she wanted to do this on her own.

"Yeah, Ashton. Listen to the bitch!" Justin laughed. He wasn't laughing much longer though because he felt a fist connect with his jaw. He stumbled back a bit before regaining his composure, with the whole cafeteria watching now.

He swung a roundhouse punch but Demi bent backward and felt the wind from his fist swish past her nose. He punched, she ducked, he kicked, and she twisted. The fight continued.

Demi used to do a MMA training workout, but she knew how to defend herself even before that.

She staggered back when he slammed his fist into her shoulder causing Justin to fall forward from losing balance. He hadn't realized that she wasn't by his side anymore.

Running feet. He turned around and a body ran into him, throwing him into the table with a

thundering crash. Splinters stabbed into his bare arms.

Demi got on top of Justin and kept delivering lethal blows to his abdomen until two teachers got her off successfully. The boy clutched his stomach and rolled on the floor in agony.

The cafeteria erupted into cheers and laughter while Selena and the others sat there in shock.

Ashton was like an embarrassing soccer mom because he continued to shout, "I love you Demi!"

Glen, Hanna, and Amber were laughing hysterically, whereas Selena was in complete shock. She wasn't shocked by the fight, she was shocked that everything Demi had just done turned her on.

"DEMETRIA LOVATO YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Mr. Campbell yelled, quieting the cheerful teens, as he burst through the cafeteria doors, face red as a tomato.

"Ooh, let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn." she screamed before kicking the door and heading straight to his office. She knew that's what he wanted, because that's what he always said after she got into fights.

Demi's grades were on point and she was quite the athlete, but everyone knew that she had a temper. That's why no one dared to mess with her.

The office door opened to reveal the Principal himself. "You have some serious explaining to do young lady." Demi groaned in frustration and prepared herself for the worst.

**Selena's Pov **

Dallas called me and told me to come over for a girls night with her, Taylor and Amber. I'm surprised she even called me at all considering our history, but she has been talking to me so I won't ruin my chances of her actually being nice to me by questioning it.

I knocked on the door and Dallas opened it greeting me before we entered the living room with Amber and Taylor waiting. Dallas is a very innovative person, so she wanted to do something we've never done yet, which is have a girls night.

After greeting each other me and Amber took one couch, and Dallas and Taylor took the one on the next wall.

"Where's Demi? She isn't coming for girls night?" I asked somewhat eagerly. I raised my eyebrow inquisitively as I received weird looks from the girls.

"Really Sel? Demi's a dude with tits and no dick! No, she's not gonna be with us tonight." Amber answered coolly. I'm sure a slight look of disappointment crossed my face, but I did my best to make it go unnoticed.

"So where is she?" I asked quietly. I don't know if I was pushing their buttons or not, but I just wanted to know where my Demi was. Who am I kidding, she's not mine...yet.

"She's in Ashton's room...with the rest of our boyfriends." Dallas voiced in a 'duh' tone.

Well how in the hell was I supposed to know? I'm not a freakin' mind reader. I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head.

"So what we doin' tonight girls?" Taylor asked no one in particular. "Just please don't say anything involving guacamole."

We all turned our attention to Taylor with questioning looks. "Long story." she sighed, falling back against the couch.

**Meanwhile...In Ashton's Room**

**(No One's Pov)**

Exactly 6 seconds later Demi lifts her head from the clear bong in front of her and holds her breathe. After holding in the weed for about 10 seconds, she releases the smoke and lets out a throaty laugh.

Jason, Ashton, and Joe soon follow suit and begin laughing hysterically as Demi passes the bong around the circle.

The four friends all have blood shot eyes and are completely out of it. After Demi received a 2 day suspension for fighting, she decided she'd get high with her smoking buddies. She hadn't done it in a while, and boy did it feel good.

Most of the time her reason for getting high is to just have a good time and tonight is no different. Jason had been with Dallas since they were Sophomore's in high school, she'd never had a problem with him smoking. You'd think she would since he did it with her younger siblings but Dallas is like the cool big sister. Protective but cool.

"Bro, I can go to sleep and wake up dead," Joe said immediately after releasing his hit from the bong, passing it on to Jason.

"Dude...wait what?" Ashton asked confused before taking his hit and passing it back to Demi.

Demi shook her head slightly before saying, "Are you freakin' out right now? I'm freakin' out right now! I want nothing more than to be blazed right now. Please. Just make it stooop!" she groaned making not one bit of sense at all.

The 3 boys began to laugh hysterically and Demi joined in with them. The laughter stopped when Jason asked a question.

"I know th-this is going to sound retarted but...when we die we still live right?" he looked around at everyone and as if on cue they burst out laughing.

"Dude lets race!" Demi suggested excitedly to Joe.

"Are youuuu serious?" he asked dragging out the u in his word. The weed was just now taking full effect on all of them.

"I'm serious! I bet I can beat you to the end of the hallway." she gushed standing up and stumbling a bit causing Ashton and Jason to laugh while Joe sat there slightly dazed.

"Ok." he simply replied.

The four high idiots exited the bedroom and stood at the end of the long hallway starting from the staircase.

"Okay, 1, 2, ready...GO!" Demi smirked at Joe as he took off running while she doubled over in laughter with Ashton and Jason.

"Hahahaha, fucking idiot!" she managed to get out in between giggles.

"I'm winning!...Agh!" he squealed as he ran straight dab into the wall.

"That was fucking sick! You cool dude?" Jason asked enthusiastically. He thought it was awesome the way Joe ran into a wall. Fucked up right?

"Yeah I'm okay. Totally just tore up my arm in that blackberry bush," he replied motioning to the plant in the corner next to him. "I'm bleeding? No, I'm not bleeding. Oh, shit..haha, damn, I'm bleeding." he continued, finishing with a laugh.

**5 Falls and 3 Smacks Later**

Joe laid in the middle of the circle with a red hand print on his arm from Demi smacking him for no reason.

"Get me a juice box biotch!" Ashton laughed with smoke descending from his mouth. Demi took the bong in her hands and inhaled a wealthy hit before passing it to Jason and Jason giving it to Joe..repeating this process numerous times.

"Help me...I'm dying!," Ashton states dramatically choking on the smoke. "Fuck you guys!" he continued while glaring at them. But he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"We need some zone music!" Jason yelled, as he stumbled over to the DVD player and popped in their mix CD for when they're high.

Lost by Gorilla Zoe and Lil Wayne began to blast through the speakers as the young stoners nodded their heads to the beat.

_Walking around, looking for a way  
But no one tells me which way to go _

Demi sings the first to lines while Ashton starts the next.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

"Oh. My. Gosh! What the hell is all that noise?" Selena complained as she let her head fall against the couch repeatedly.

"That's their 'zone music' as they call it." Taylor says, while putting air quotes around zone and music.

Selena shook her head a little, slightly puzzled, "What do you mean zone music?" she questioned the blue eyed blonde.

Taylor sighed heavily before answering, "They're high. And they have a mix they listen to when they're stoned." she finished with a chuckle.

"Demi's HIGH!" Selena practically screamed in shock while the other girls giggled.

"Yeah it's nothing new. Wanna go check on them? We might as well, this movie sucks ass!" Dallas scoffed while standing up.

The four girls made their way up stairs and were not even mentally prepared for what they walked in on.

_Hey I just met you,_

_and this is crazy!_

_But here's my number,_

_so call me maybe!_

The high dipshits sang while lying on the floor on their backs. The four girls stood in the doorway amused by their childish antics.

_It's hard to look right,_

_at you baaby!_

_But here's my number,_

_so call me maybe! _

Ashton sung to the best of his ability, highly unaware of the girls watching them.

Demi laughed loudly at her brother's attempt to sing and Joe and Jason joined in while Ashton was pouting.

"Dude, we should go down to the movie room and watch The Matrix. It looks fucking insane when you're high!" Demi shouted even though she didn't need to.

They jumped up and gasped loudly from seeing their girlfriends and 'fake girlfriend' standing in the doorway. They looked at each other like someone stole something before laughing and pushing past the girls.

"Well girls, looks like we're going with these jackasses!" Amber smiled walking down the stairs with the girls in tow.

**2 Hours Later**

The four girls sat on the right side of the theater while the four high youngsters were sprawled out on the floor looking lost and confused. Taylor, Sel, Dallas, and Amber decided to watch 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' since they had already sat through The Matrix, which wasn't enjoyable because of the overexcited squeals from the weed smokers.

Suddenly an overwhelming bliss took over Demi's body as she muttered, "I feel soooo good right now!"

This was also another reason they got baked, at some point and time in your high..you'll experience the best feeling ever. When you start buzzing, you start feeling pretty good about yourself and you have a big grin on your face...all the time. When you're high you laugh uncontrollably, just like they're doing now.

"Would you guys shut the hell up!" Dallas whisper yelled, kicking Ashton in the leg.

"Fuck you Dal!" he whined flipping her the bird. She shook her head and smirked at her baby brother.

**The next chapter will continue from here and pick up where I left off. I'm sorry for the delay. I don't really have an excuse this time. I was just really physically tired. I just spent most of my days sleeping. **

**First Song: Lost – Gorilla Zoe ft. Lil Wayne**

**Second Song: Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen**

"**Get me a juice box biotch!" Is a quote Josh Hutcherson used in the movie Zathura: A Space Adventure.**

**Everyheartneedsabreak – There will be some Demena action in the next chapter I promise you.**

**demi-selena-4ever – Haha, you'll see where I'm going with it. Don't wuss out Casey! :p**

**Sk8junki – Thanks and also thank you for still reading my story. You've been with me since my YouTube days, lol! :)**

**Updateateateate – I'll use your suggestions in the next chapter, this one was written already..kinda. ^.^**

**Parkerblue – I really like long reviews so I can't thank you enough! *Squeals* **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story. Next chapter will be available soon.**


	15. You're gonna thank me one day

_Author's Note: I'm very very late and I realize that. I've been busy school shopping and just working in general. I went to Cedar Point with my boyfriend and my friends last weekend. BEST. DAY. EVER! Anyways, I caught up on some of my reading and MileyJakes (fanfic username) has this story called 'The Choice of a Broken Heart -Semi vs Jelena' that I am in love with it. You guys should REALLY check it out._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the non-famous characters.**

**Regular Pov**

The movie ended 5 minutes ago but the 8 teens stayed seated while the ending credits rolled. The 4 girls were still sitting in their seats with the 3 boys and 1 girl sprawled out across the floor.

"I'm so hungry..." Demi groaned as she rolled over on her stomach. "I want some Tacos."

"I second that!" Ashton agreed raising his hand as best as he could.

"Me three." Joe added with Jason nodding in agreement.

Taylor sighed, running her hand through her long blonde locks before letting out a hefty chuckle,"I guess I have food duty tonight." she smiled at Dallas, as she grabbed Joe and dragged him along with her.

"You guys are nothing but a bunch of pot heads." Dallas voiced as she crawled over towards her boyfriend Jason.

Selena and Amber watched in amusement as Jason pulled Dallas down on top of him and placed wet kisses on her cheeks over and over as she giggled.

"You guys are fucking gross, ew." Ashton complained as he rolled away from the couple next to him.

Demi laughed at her brother only to stop immediately. "Woah," she said flailing her arms in front of her wildly.

Ashton cocked his head to the side as if that was going to help him figure out what was wrong with her. Amber was about to stand up when Demi slugged her in the leg to prevent her from stepping on the 'fairies' that she saw.

"Mother fuck!" Amber hissed while she tried to soothe the spot her best friend had just hit. She sent a glare Demi's way before turning to Selena.

"I don't know which part of them being high is worst. The constant eating or the fucking hallucinations." she whined, looking at Demi as she said the last part.

Selena giggled and turned her attention towards Demi. She inwardly 'awwed' at the confused expression she was wearing on her face. Sel got up and stood in front of her. "C'mon, get up." she said extending her arms in the other girls direction.

"I can't just leave them there Sel, they're like...just laying there." Demi pouted looking at the floor that had nothing on it. The older brunette held back a giggle as she pulled the dazed girl up anyway. "Oh trust me, they'll be fine Demi." she said.

She steadied the younger girl by wrapping her arm around her lower back and placing Demi's arm around her neck.

"Hey Dallas, I'm gonna take Demi up to the kitchen and wait for Tay and Joe okay?" Not getting a response the girl turned her head and saw Dallas making out with Jason, while Amber and Ashton stared at each other with love sick grins on their faces.

"Oh boy."

**Two Flights Of Stairs Later**

"God Demi why are you so heavy?!" Selena complained as she sat Demi down on the stool in front of the island in the kitchen.

"This is 152 pounds of muscle baby!" Demi smirked cockily gesturing towards her body.

"Yeah well, I can't argue with that." Selena admitted, letting her eyes shamelessly scan over Demi's body.

Before Demi could reply with a snarky remark Selena continued. "How do I get you..sober? Like do you have to drink coffee or something?"

Demi nodded as she let her head drop into her arms that were folded on the counter. She didn't know why but she was extremely exhausted and stressed out. It could have been because she was in a fight with Justin earlier that day, or from smoking with Ashton, Joe, and Jason. Either way all she wanted to do was go to bed.

She did get suspended for two days meaning she didn't have school Monday or Tuesday since it was Friday. This meant that she could catch up on some much needed sleep. All she ever did lately was go to school, have basketball practice afterward, and come home.

"Well you're a lot of help." Selena sighed as she searched the cupboards for coffee. Having no such luck finding them she gave up and rested her chin on her propped up hand.

"You know the coffee's in front of you right?" A voice asked startling the brunette. She turned around and found Amber leaning in the walkway with her arms crossed. She then looked on the counter in front of her and did indeed find what she was looking for.

"Thanks." she said slightly embarrassed for not seeing it herself.

"It's fine."

After minutes of listening to the coffee brew, Amber broke the silence. "You really like her don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Selena asked genuinely confused by the question.

"Demi...you really like her don't you?" Amber questioned. She pushed herself up off the wall and walked to the opposite side of the counter to face Selena and stand next to the sleeping body on the left of her.

Sighing, Selena hung her head before looking Amber in the eyes, "Is it that obvious? I mean c'mon!" she whisper/yelled, throwing her hands in the air dramatically, trying not to wake Demi, if she was really even sleep.

Amber chuckled lightly before saying, "She likes you to you know?" but before the other girl could reply she continued, "but I do want to ask you something?" The brunette nodded waiting for her friend to continue.

"Do you really like Demi or is this an act to make people believe you do? I know we've been getting along Selena, and I like you I really do. But if this thing your trying to do with Demi is to get back at Justin then you can forget this friendship, and I'm sure I speak for everyone else here when I say that I'll choose Demi over you any day." Amber said calmly.

Selena visibly gulped, not because what Amber said was the truth, it was far from it in fact. She was nervous because she'd never do anything like that to Demi and she sure as hell didn't want to lose the first real friends she'd ever had..

Sure she thought Demi was just some typical jock that was full of herself and hopped around from girl to girl, and she was sure Demi thought the same about her, but over the month she'd really gotten to know the girl. She couldn't find one reason someone wouldn't love her. Selena instantly fell in love with Demi's laid back personality and her chivalrous ways. She wouldn't dare hurt the girl that she was slowly falling for intentionally.

"Amber I would never intend to hurt Demi on purpose. Yeah, at first this all was just some scheme to get all of the attention off of me after that stunt Justin pulled. And when I found out Demi was the one who took the picture, she was the first person that came to mind when I thought about how I could change my image. I went from being the beautiful popular cheerleader that dated the handsome jock to the broken cheerleader that found out her boyfriend was gay and cheating on her...with a guy. Boy did that tear down my ego,"

"I thought he was the one, the one I'd get married to and have a family with. But after we broke I thought about it hard and realized that I never truly loved Justin. Hell to be honest, he wasn't that great of a boyfriend either. But with Demi, I feel something...something that I've never felt before, not even with Justin. And I love that feeling. I really like Demi and I wouldn't want my first real friendships to get jeopardized because you couldn't trust me." Selena finished off with a sincere close mouthed smile.

Amber walked up to the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That's all I needed to hear." she whispered. At that moment the door came flying open revealing Taylor and Joe holding two big Taco Bell bags. Amber was about to walk away when a hand pulled her back.

Raising an eyebrow Amber asked, "Something wrong?"

Selena motioned to Demi with her eyes before whispering, "You think she heard us?"

Amber smirked and gently tugged her arm from Selena's grasp. She walked over to her best friend and slapped the back of her head. The sleeping teen's head shot up with a nice amount of drool hanging from her bottom lip.

"The food is here sleepy head!" Amber stated innocently, batting her eyelashes with her hands behind her back. Demi sent a hard glare her way before hopping up and running to living room to eat. Ashton hot on her trail as he returned from the basement.

"Nope, she was definitely sleep." Amber laughed as she pulled Selena into the living room with her.

**The Next Morning (Selena's Pov)**

I didn't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it found its way to my face; nor did I know how long it took me to become aware of it. I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and tried to remember what I had planned for today. Then I remembered that I was still at Demi's. I also realized who's room I was in when I saw the red and black curtains.

I looked on the right of me to find that side of the bed empty. I then climbed over to the other side and found what I was looking for. Demi was sleeping peacefully on the floor. If you listened closely you could hear the light snore that she produced. As much as I didn't want to do it, I had to wake Demi up.

Dallas told us last night that we were all gonna go to the beach today. Lord knows I needed a day to relax. Having too much on the brain can cause a lot of stress. I got off of the bed and kneeled before Demi as I gently shook her. Nothing. I shook her once more and got the same reaction. This time I grabbed a pillow from the bed and smacked her straight dab in the face. She woke up this time.

She mumbled some incoherent words before sitting up and staring at me. "You suck!" she expressed sleepily while pushing my shoulder with her hand. I knew she was joking when she started to smile.

I smiled before standing up and bringing her with me. "Well I may suck. But one day you'll thank me."

"Is that so?" she stood with her hands on her hips while saying this. God, could she get any cuter?

"Yes ma'am! Now, go get dressed, Dal said we were gonna head to the beach at 12:30. It's 11 so chop chop." I exclaimed clapping my hands.

"Okay, but when I finish can we talk?" she asked timidly. Well if the most hyper, confident oozing person I know was nervous, I knew it was important.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you." I replied before grabbing my overnight bag by the door and heading to the bathroom down the hall.

**45 Minutes Later**

I walked back into Demi's room fully dressed. Well not fully dressed but beach appropriate. I sat on the bed waiting for her to return and when she did, I was mesmerized. She was wearing a light blue bikini top that tied around the neck and some short denim shorts that were unfastened , you could see the light blue bottoms that matched her top underneath. Her hair was up in a messy bun accompanied by her sunglasses on top of her head.

_'I love when she wears her hair like that.' _I thought to myself as I looked over her body once more. I was in the middle of drooling over her long tanned legs when someone cleared their throat, that someone being Demi.

"Like what you see?" she asked me, obviously amused. I nodded my head, not really caring if she thought it was weird or not.

"Good, because I like what I see too." she replied, plopping down on the bed next to me. I was about to reply but she held up her finger signaling me to be quiet for the moment.

"Look, I really don't know how to tell you this. I've never been good with this sort of thing...but I really really like you Sel. That date I took you on, wasn't just any date to me, it was real. I'm hoping that it was for you too because I'd feel really stupid for opening up to you about my feelings and you don't feel the same. I know you just got out of a relationship and all, and I'm fine with that," she paused and took my hands in hers.

"But I really want to give us a try if you're willing to. We can take it as slow as you want." she raised up her eyebrows and looked at me hopefully.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding before I said, "Gosh, what took you so long." I smiled a big smile before pulling her into a hug. When we pulled apart I saw that dazzling smile that I grew to love grace the features of Demi's face. I smiled even wider knowing that I was the reason for that smile she was wearing.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" she asked unsure of my answer, even though I thought I made it pretty obvious.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, now come here and give me a real kiss." I grinned pointing to my lips.

She smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving her lips as she slowly bent toward me, her lips grazing mine ever so lightly. It was almost as if she was testing my boundary line. My hand instinctively met the side of her cheek, slowly urging her lips harder against mine. It was as if every ounce of me wanted her lips on mine, to feel her hands as they traced the contour of my body.

I pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable I seemed to be. My gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and once more her soft lips were against mine, one hand slowly but surely tangling into my hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, her perfume, the way her hands entangled in my hair, pressing my lips against hers with a more urgent pace.

_In that moment I knew I'd made the right choice when I asked for Demi's help. Because if I hadn't I wouldn't be here right now._

To Be Continued...

**And no they did not have sex after this scene. People seem to jump to conclusions a lot. I mean I would hope not they did just get together duh, but anyways. The next chapter will continue from this part, not this exact scene but from the beach.**


	16. I don't understand

**Reviewer Time : **

**( thesk8r11 ) - Lol , sorry didn't mean to wake you...Although I am happy to find out I'm not the only one who reads these stories on my iPod!**

**( demi-selena-4ever ) - Thanks meanie. Don't forget that I'm mad at you :p**

**( MiloOtis & blushyskittle3321 ) - I know right! I was waiting for the right time for them to get together. **I put your names together because you basically reviewed the same thing.****

**( NickiMinajlover ) - Yeah I really enjoy writing Demi's character, mostly because she reminds me of myself. **

**( MileyJakes ) - Your welcome! I really love your story so why not? :)**

**( Demenalove ) - Thank you! And I'm glad you missed me! (;**

**I couldn't reply to all of the reviews, but I'll try next time!**

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the non-famous characters.**

**Regular Pov**

Selena had always felt relaxed and at peace when at the beach. It was a beautiful, sunny day, with a slight breeze in the air. The rushing of the ocean and peoples laughter filled her ears as she watched her girlfriend and her friends play around in the water.

Girlfriend. She loved the feeling she got when saying that word over and over again in her head. As she watched the scene unfold in front of her, she finally felt complete. The only people she could actually rely on were her parents and her extended family. She didn't have what she considered 'real friends' up until she got to know Demi and the others.

It's like the void she'd had in her life was finally filled. She had her family, her friends, and she had a intelligent, wonderful, outgoing young woman she was proud to call her girlfriend. Life was good...at the moment.

Brushing some sand off of her arms, Dallas came and laid on her towel that was placed next to Selena's. "Why aren't you in the water?" she asked, trying to find a comfortable position, finally settling on her stomach.

Selena turned her head slightly with a smile in place, "Just thinking." she replied casually, as she leaned back a little, supporting her upper body weight on her elbows.

"Aboout..." Dallas quizzed, dragging out the word, urging her friend to continue. Dallas would never let Selena know, unless she was like dying or something, but the younger girl was like another little sister to her. And you had to be a very likable person in order for Dallas Lovato to even speak to you.

"Demi asked me to be her girlfriend...I said yes." Selena responded nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders in the process of saying this.

Dallas spit out the water she was currently drinking and looked at Selena with wide-eyes, "What!? When did this happen?" but before she could even get an answer she called out over her shoulder, "Taylor, Amber come NOW!" She sat up straight and looked at Selena as Taylor and Amber ran over to them quickly.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Taylor asked in a concerned tone. She was no doubt the most sensitive of the girls. She was just too sweet for her own good, the girls still loved her though nonetheless.

Dallas shook her head and patted the two spots next to her, silently telling the girls to take a seat. "Selena has something to tell you guys."

"What? No I don't. It's really not a big deal guys." She argued, pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Spill!" Amber retorted impatiently. Amber was the one with the short fuse out of the girls. Well, after Demi of course. Dallas gets pissed off a lot, but Amber gets mad at little things, like waiting in line or when a movie has an ending that she doesn't like.

"Demi asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes. There, happy now!?" Sel said, making sure to emphasize the sarcasm in her last sentence.

Dallas passed the water bottle to her right, and Amber took a drink only to spit it back out right after.

"What?!" she screamed, not caring about the weird looks she was receiving from random people. "My best friend of 13 years asked you out, and didn't tell me?"

Selena sighed and faced her three friends, she might as well let it all out. "Now Amber don't go accusing people, she asked me before we even came here. Anyway...I'M SO HAPPY!"

They all let out four high-pitched girly squeals as they began to talk about their other halves.

**Down By The Water**

"Ah, man! I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Jason grinned, as he plopped down onto the warm sand. Joe, Demi, and Ashton soon following suit.

"Well if you didn't spend so much time with Dallas, maybe you'd have more fun." Joe implied, laying down on his back.

"Hey!" Demi slapped Joe's chest so hard that you could see a red hand print on his chest. "My sister is a lot of fun!"

"She sure is." Jason added playfully as he too received a smack from Demi.

She let out a laugh herself before speaking again, "I didn't mean it like that you jerk-off." Jason let out a hearty laugh as he ruffled Demi's hair.

Ashton rolled over on his stomach facing his sister. "We should do this more often. I miss you and our brother and sisterly bonding." He formed a cute little pout with his lips, somewhat similar to Demi's.

"Aw, I miss you too Ash! And it's Saturday, still early out, wanna go to dinner tonight, just me and you?" she questioned her older twin with a hopeful grin. Ashton gave her a dazzling smile and Demi gave him a beaming one in return as he hugged his little sister. The Lovato kids really are good on the eyes, better looking then the 'Cullens' some say.

"Okay, I'd hate to break up the love fest, but I want to ask you guys a serious question." Jason said with an emotionless expression. To be honest his friends were kind of worried, because no matter the situation Jason always smiled, or at least tried to make others do so.

Joe sat up straight right away and looked at the twins, getting two shrugs in response. Jason took the silence as a sign for him to continue, so he did.

"What would you guys think if I told you that I wanted to propose to Dallas?" he questioned them, looking straight ahead at the water.

"I think you'd be a lucky guy. Dallas has it all..and lets not forget her hotness!" Joe finished with a laugh, making the others smile.

"I think it'd be awesome! You're already like a big brother to me." Ashton grinned.

"Well you know I already think you're a dork. But you're my dork." Demi giggled, wrapping an arm around Jason's back.

Jason laughed before wrapping an arm around Demi. "Well I'm glad you guys think such positive things, because I'm proposing to her tomorrow after Sunday Dinner." he stated, somewhat cautiously.

The three sat there smiling a couple of seconds before it finally clicked. "WHAT!?" They screamed in sync.

Jason chuckled and turned to face his two possible future in-laws. "Dallas and I have been together for 8 years now. And these by far, are the best 8 years of my life. And I think it's only right to make it official."

He turned towards his bag and pulled out a little black box with a red ribbon sitting on top. Jason turned behind him to make sure none of the girls were looking before he opened it.

"Jason it's beautiful! Dallas is really lucky to have a guy like you in her life." Demi said with the utmost sincerity, Ashton nodded in agreement as Joe did the same.

Letting out a sigh of relief Jason finally responded, "You saying that means a lot to me. I mean I still would have proposed anyway, but you guys still made it even better." he put the ring safely back into his bag before standing up.

"Now, I've confessed my deep and undying love for Dallas. That's enough mushy shit for the day, let's go have some fun!" Jason yelled, running into the water.

"Wooo!" yelled Joe as he threw Demi over his shoulder and followed closely behind Ashton and Jason.

**3 Hours Later (Selena's Pov)**

I happily stumbled into the Lovato's house after Dallas and headed for the living room. She, Demi, Jason, Taylor, and I were the only ones here. We had just dropped Ashton and Amber off at her parents place and Joe at his apartment that he shared with Taylor. My body was physically drained from spending 3 and a half hours at the beach. It was totally worth it though!

Ashton and Demi double teamed me and threw me into the water after I clearly stated that I didn't want to go in. I don't know if I should be mad or not, but I'm not. It was actually better than sitting around anyway.

Jason and the two sisters headed toward the kitchen as Taylor came and took a seat next to me, reminding me of a question I'd been dying to ask her.

"Taylor can I ask you something?" I questioned the blonde next to me, receiving a nod and a 'sure' in response.

"Does the affection that Joe and Demi show each other ever bother you? I saw him peck her on the lips at the beach and I kinda...got mad and super jealous!" I let out all in one breathe. She smiled before answering my question.

"When Joe and I first started dating I'll admit it bothered me a lot. But then you'll get used to it the longer you're around them together. They act like a couple sometimes but you'll have to understand they've been best friends since elementary school. When they met, Demi was in second and Joe was in fourth, and they've been inseparable ever since,"

"now most best friends don't act the way they do, but then there are some that do. Besides I can tell that Demi really likes you, and even though it doesn't seem like it, Demi is like a little sister to Joe. You have nothing to worry about Sel." she told me reassuringly. I smiled brightly and gave her a tight hug.

"Ready Tay?" came Dallas voice as she stood at the door with keys in her hand and Jason behind her.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she yelled back. "look Selena, if you need anything just ask, you have my number okay?" I nodded and she gave my shoulder a squeeze before standing up to leave.

Once they were gone I got up and made my way into the kitchen where I knew Demi would be. When I entered the kitchen I saw Demi with a mouth-full of diced pineapples. I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped past my lips. She looked up from her bowl and smiled sheepishly before grabbing a paper towel.

"Um, sorry about that." she said shyly. She stood up from her seat on the stool and dropped her bowl into the sink. She turned around and stood with her back against the counter, arms crossed.

"What?" I eventually asked her as she stood staring at me with dreamy eyes.

She smiled, "You look really beautiful." she responded gently. I smiled at that, even though we both were still in our bikini tops and jean shorts, I could tell from the look in her eyes she was telling the truth.

"Thank you." I mumbled, somewhat shyly. The feeling she gave me was unexplainable, but it was fantastic!

She opened her arms up to me and I walked into them without hesitation. I felt a sense of security with her that I've never felt with Justin, or anybody else for that matter.

"My body hurts and I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna take a nap. You comin'?" Demi mumbled into my hair, I nodded my head against her chest and began to walk away when I was lifted into the air and thrown over Demi's shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I laughed, she chuckled and continued to walk. Moments like these were always my favorite.

When we were in front of Demi's bedroom door she finally put me down, smacking my ass in the process. "God, you're such a guy!" I teased playfully, shoving her shoulder.

"Get used to it baby!" she replied in a flirty tone before winking. She opened her bedroom door and jumped on top of the bed. I laid next to her and looked at the red walls in her room.

"You know, if we're gonna be together...you _have_ to take down these Megan Fox posters." I said quietly, I highly doubted she would listen to me. I mean, it _was_ Megan Fox.

She laughed and turned to lay on her back. I scooted closer towards her and threw my arm across her torso, I felt her abs contract under my palms. I closed my eyes as I felt my consciousness ebbing away, and then all my thoughts ended.

**(Demi's Pov) - This Part Is A Filler**

5 minutes of staring at the ceiling got boring pretty quickly. I turned my head slightly to the left to find Selena already peacefully asleep. I smiled to myself knowing that she was mine. This amazingly beautiful girl beside me, was mine. My left arm was wrapped around her shoulders with her head nestled into the crook of my neck.

I closed my eyes, and let thoughts overflow my brain. The very first thing that came to mind were my best friends.

Amber Heard. She and I became friends in Kindergarten, at the age of 5. We were both tomboys and loved to do things like climb trees and catch garden snakes together. And of course Ashton was there the whole way through. We were the three best friends that anyone could have.

Two years later. We were 7 and in 2nd grade when we met Joe Grey, a 4th grader with **zero** friends. We saw him at recess one day, just sitting in the corner by himself. When I finally got the courage to go over there and talk to him, we had a full blown conversation going, I invited Ashton and Amber over to join. We couldn't come up with one reason why Joe didn't have any friends. He was just as cool as the other kids at school.

At that time Dallas was in 6th grade, and even though her stuck up, snooty friends made fun of us, she'd always come to our rescue. During those years, Dallas was the one we looked up to, until we began to get into sports.

By 5th grade, Ashton was on the boys basketball team and Amber and I were on the girls basketball team. Dallas was in 9th grade, and Joe was in the 7th, he was more into baseball than anything. Then my high school years came along. My Freshman year had to be my worst year by far. That was the year Joe moved to LA and started his Junior year at a different school. He moved because of the job offer his mom got, I heard it paid much better too.

That's also the year he met Taylor Swift, the girl that changed his life completely. I used to listen to Joe talk about her constantly when we'd Skype or talk on the phone; she seemed to be nice. Then he started to take trips back down to Dallas to visit me and the crew, and with Joe came Taylor. I was a bit skeptical of her at first, because I was very protective of Joe when it came to the girls he dated. But once I got to know her more, she was a really good friend. She was also the person I went to for relationship advice when Dallas was unavailable.

I would have asked Amber, but she had a different boyfriend every month up until she met Chase. Two years later Taylor was living with Joe and his parents. Taylor's parents weren't very accepting of her relationship with Joe, why? I don't know, and forced her to stop seeing him. Eventually she came to her senses and chose Joe.

See Joe's parents and his older brother Kevin loved Taylor, therefore Taylor had a loving family after all. Now back to my high school problems. Freshman year sucked! It was the year I came out, the year the jocks bullied me, and the year Selena Gomez came back into my life.

Since the whole sandwich thing had happened, I hadn't spoken to her, I just received glares. Then she started to tease me and call me names right along with her stupid boyfriend. I got used to it after a couple of months until something unexpected happened. Glen Hunter, the best wide-receiver there was at South High, stood up for me and basically took my side against his own teammates. Then the people that used to tease me stopped completely.

Glen didn't really know how thankful I was for that. I didn't know how I could ever repay him. Even through the teasing I still got girls, so it didn't matter anyway. I mean, I _was_ Demi Lovato! One of the three _best_ female basketball players at South High; me, Amber, and Carly were a '_Triple Threat_'.

Now jumping ahead into my Junior year. Ashton had a girlfriend named Ashley. (_He has a thing for chicks whose names starts with an A_.) I had a wonderful girlfriend named Stacey, (_I 'obviously' have a thing for girls whose names starts with the letter S, so Ashton says._) and Amber had what she thought was a wonderful boyfriend named Chase Underwood.

There's three main reasons why I didn't like Chase...

He and his best friend Justin Bieber always teased me.

He never loved Amber, anyone could tell. But Amber was too 'in love' with him to even realize the pain she was putting herself through. They constantly argued, he'd always flirt with other girls regardless of Amber's presence, and he was just a dick!

Amber was so brainwashed by the lies he fed her, that she often took his side against her own best friend.

And now Senior Year. Ashley was too much of a bitch for my brother to handle so he dumped her ass like trash. Stacey couldn't come to me and talk about her problems, so she broke up with me. Again, what a bitch! And then Chase eventually crossed the line and cheated on Amber at a party. I hated him even more if that was possible, but I'm also kinda glad he did.

Because if he didn't...Dallas, Ashton, and I would've never caught him and Justin. And if we wouldn't have caught him and Justin, Amber wouldn't have Ashton and I wouldn't have Selena. So in an odd kinda way, I'm thankful for that.

Ashton and Amber are finally together. My family and I had always wondered how long it would take those two to find out that they were totally into each other. It didn't take that long after Amber's break up with Chase for them to realize. Ashton was always there with a shoulder for her to cry on. You would expect Amber to come to me since I was her best friend, but that's the thing. Ashton's her best friend too, we all grew up together.

Then there's Glen and Hanna. They're both blond, they both have blue eyes, she's a cheerleader, and he's a football player. They're perfect for each other. Some people expected Glen & Hanna to be a stupid, but they're exceptionally smart.

With my eyes still closed I lightly chuckled to myself as I thought of the three girls that still gave me sandwiches. That was so elementary, but they never seemed to notice, I mean I did still eat them. They were fantastic, and got even better over the years.

Dallas and Jason. They've been in a relationship since their first year at South High. It's good to know someones Freshman year didn't stink. But anyway, they're so in love with each other that it's _almost_ sickening, there's really not much else to say about them.

My dad Eddie Martinez, is actually my step-dad, but he's been more of a father to me than my real one. Eddie owns a record label, called Valentino Records, and a production company, called Dream Big Productions. This means that he's like super rich and he totally spoils us. He says he doesn't have a favorite, but we all, including my mom, that his favorite is Maddie. But we don't blame him, she's his first biological child. We love him nonetheless though and Maddie is my world!

Then there's my mom, Dianna Martinez. She's a big time lawyer, which also means she brings in some good money. And I love her to death! Me and my mom have a very close relationship, she's the number 1 lady in my life, besides my nana of course, I don't know what I'd do without her.

Finally, my mind wanders off into obscure disjointed thoughts, my heart-rate and breathing slows down, and all of my muscles relax. There's a slight sensation of imbalance just as I drift off to sleep.

_**Omg, you guys it's been a whole month since I've updated. The internet at my house has been out and still is. Therefore I won't post stories as often as I used to until my mom gets it turned on again, which will be somewhere between this week and the week after next. I literally have to go down the street to this restaurant and steal wifi (shh). I mean they have this huge sign in the window that reads 'FREE WIFI' sooo, can you blame me? Anyways, I'm trying to find a way to upload the chapters and fast! & thanks MileyJakes for the shoutout ;)**_

_**p.s. - I know Demi's step-dad's last name isn't Martinez, I wanted to change it up a little bit. **_

_**Reviews are good for the soul!**_


	17. Hocus Pocus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the non-famous characters.**

**Selena's Pov (Monday)**

Amber and I walked up the stairs of the Lovatos' house and opened the door with the spare key that was hidden underneath the mat. I'd been spending a lot of my time there, and not just me in particular, Amber too. But no matter how long I was there, I made sure to spend more time with my mom and dad also.

Demi had called me the night before and told me Dallas said yes to Jason's proposal. I had no doubt in my mind that she would. Those two were made for each other. They finished each others sentences, fed food to each other, and their personality's mashed well together.

Demi had just gotten out of practice about an hour ago, so I was surprised to see her and Ashton in her workout room. She didn't come to school today because of her 2-day suspension for fighting Justin, but she still had to go to practice it was mandatory. She would have gone anyway, she's very passionate about basketball.

"Babe, why aren't you in your own workout room?" Amber asked Ashton, who was busy bench pressing weights. He looked up from his spot and grinned widely at his girlfriend. They started a conversation as I walked towards Demi.

She smiled at me and opened her arms for a hug but put them back down quickly. "I would hug you, but I'm all sweaty." she giggled. I shrugged and gave her a big hug anyway. To be honest, it turned me on to see her all sweaty like that. She leaned in for a kiss but I turned my head and she got my cheek instead. "I'll be waiting for you in your room."

**45 Minutes Later**

I was laying on Demi's bed when the door suddenly burst open and revealed my disheveled looking girlfriend. Her gray shirt was soaked with sweat, her hair was in a messy bun but it was slowly coming loose, and her breathing was erratic.

I giggled then faced her, "What did you do, run up here?", she slugged her way over to me and sprawled out on the bed with her head in my lap. "Actually yes," she started, "I was running from Maddie. You know, for a 6 year old she sure can run fast."

I laughed, "She gets it from you." She looked up at me with so much adoration present in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. It was upside down because of the way her head was positioned in my lap, so it was like the kiss from Spider-Man. I always wanted to try that.

I cupped her cheek as best as I could in that awkward position and deepened the kiss. I guess she got tired of it that way, and in a flash she was hovering above me, my back flat against the bed. Demi knew I was a virgin and that I had only ever tried it with Justin.

We did try, but it hurt too much so I told him to stop before he could break my hymen. I'm glad I did because I want that special moment to be for Demi and I, even though she's nowhere near being a virgin.

She kissed my lips fiercely, it was full of want and need. I looked at her for a moment and she did the same, her eyes darkened with lust as she began to plant sensual kisses on my neck. She found my pulse point and quickly began to suck on it.

I moaned in pleasure as she gave me a feeling that I've never felt before, and I didn't want it to stop.

I somehow managed to roll us over, and was straddling her waist. Her hands instantly dropped down to my ass and I couldn't help but giggle. Demi's favorite body part on me was definitely my butt.

I ran my hands underneath her shirt as I kissed her neck, she made some kind of a growl that drove me crazy. I was about to pull my own shirt off when she sat up and stopped me. She sighed, "Sel, you don't have to do this. I won't make you do anything you're not ready for. I don't need sex to stick around, I need you." she spoke quietly, but one look in her eyes and you could see she was telling the truth.

"Hey guys the pizza's here, woah! What do we have here?" Amber grinned mischievously. I blushed a bright red because Demi's right hand was still firm on my ass and I don't think she planned on moving it.

**Regular Pov – 2 Days Later (Wednesday) **

Selena and Demi walked into the main hallway of South High hand in hand Wednesday morning. Today was Demi's first day back since the fight with Justin Friday, and also the first time they'd walked through the halls as a **REAL **couple. Of course no one else knew that. Ashton and Amber were close behind, also hand in hand with Glen and Hanna following.

It was already known that those three couples were the 'Power Couples' of the school, simply because they consisted of 'Jocks' and 'Cheerleaders'. But if you studied Demi and Selena's behavior during their 'fake relationship' you couldn't tell that the whole thing was a lie, because acting that way came so natural to them.

Demi gave Selena a lingering peck on the lips and Ashton did the same to Amber, as the twins stalked off toward their locker, leaving just Amber, Selena, and Glen. Hanna stopped a couple of feet back to chat with her other friends.

"So I heard you and Dems are official now. Congratulations!" Glen smiled as he placed both hands on Selena's shoulder and shook her lightly. Selena just laughed and shook her head at her friend's antics.

She saw Amber looking to her right with an annoyed face and Glen's fist clenched beside him. She looked up and saw Stacey? She was sure she was gonna see Justin and then she chuckled at the thought of Glen punching a girl. He was a big softy when it came to woman abuse. His mother used to go through it with his father.

"Hey guys," Stacey said timidly. She knew her breaking up with Demi would hurt her friendship with Glen and Ashton, but she didn't think they'd stop talking to her completely. She could care less about whether or not Amber liked her.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." Amber said sarcastically. Stacey rolled her eyes in annoyance, sometimes she wanted to choke the life out of Amber, but she knew she would never win that fight.

"Look," Stacey said sternly, "I'm sorry for what I did to Demi, I just needed some space. I wish I could take everything back, I really do. If I could do it believe me when I say I would...God, I feel so stupid!" she finished with a grunt.

Amber laughed, "It's okay to feel what you are." Glen laughed too, Amber always had the right timing when she made her jokes.

"Listen _Amber_...I swear to God-.."

"You swear to God what?" A voice said from behind her, making her jump. Stacey turned and was surprised to see Demi leaning against the lockers. "Were you just threatening my best friend?" Demi asked with a smirk in place, which intimidated Stacey.

"NO!"

"YES!" she and Amber said at the same time. Demi slung an arm over Selena's shoulder and the other over Amber's.

"Why are you even here?" she questioned curiously. She had made it perfectly clear to Stacey that she wanted nothing to do with her.

The younger girl ignored the basketball player's question and asked one of her own, "Why aren't you talking to me?" she asked seriously.

"Talking to you doesn't bring any benefits." she replied honestly. Selena chuckled and that earned her a death glare from Stacey. _Am I supposed to be scared? _Selena thought to herself.

Glen laughed before speaking, "We're gonna be late for class, lets go."

Amber stuck her tongue out childishly at the girl, Demi gave her a head nod, and Selena muttered 'Bitch' all before walking away and heading to their first class.

**After School**

Demi had just dropped Selena off at her house and was on her way home with Ashton. She parked her car inside the gate and headed into the house. "That's fucking gross!" Ashton shouted as he laid eyes on their parents making out.

They broke apart and Dianna glared at them, "Ashton, language." she scolded her son. Ashton mumbled a 'sorry mommy' and walked up to his room, but not before dropping a kiss on his mother's cheek. She smiled lovingly at him and shook her head.

Demi walked toward them and stood there, "Alright dad!" she yelled proudly as she high-fived the middle aged man. Eddie started laughing and Dianna gasped in shock but then found herself chuckling too. "You're something kid, you know that?" Eddie said as his laughter slowly faltered. He ruffled Demi's hair, and grabbed Dianna's hand, leading her upstairs.

The man turned around and Demi winked and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled widely and disappeared down the hallway.

Demi went into her room and changed into some red boy shorts and a white tank top. She then went into Ashton's room and jumped on the bed. He was wearing red boxers with no shirt and had the remote in his hand, flipping through channels.

He smiled when he saw the movie he was looking for. "Maddie, come here princess!" Ashton yelled across the hall. Maddie's door opened and she came flying out and into Ashton's room. She tried her best to get onto the King sized bed, but she was just too short.

Demi laughed, "Come here baby." she said to Maddie as she helped her little sister up. Maddie kissed Demi on the cheek and did the same to her brother. "I know you guys aren't starting without me?" Dallas said, peaking her head into the room smiling.

She had on pajamas similar to Demi's, except her shorts were pink. Ashton's bed was big enough to hold 5 people, so 4 wouldn't hurt. She climbed onto the bed and laid next to Demi, resting her head on her sister's shoulder and Maddie was cuddled up next to Ashton at the top end of the bed as they began watching 'Hocus Pocus'.

**2 Hours and 30 Minutes Later**

Maddie was fast asleep on Ashton's chest and he was drifting asleep too. Demi and Dallas were cuddled into each other, sleeping like babies when a loud thunder shook the house and knocked the power out. By then everyone was awake and alert. Maddie started to cry so Ashton decided to take her to their parents room.

He came back shortly after and hit his knee on the bed. "Ouch, fuck!" he whined. Dallas and Demi giggled but then stopped when it began to thunder again. It was completely dark, and the moon shining through the curtains was the only source of light.

"We should probably go downstairs, you know, where the flashlights are?" Dallas said sarcastically after a minute, standing up from the bed cautiously.

"Dal?" Ashton called from the other side of the room.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." he said obviously annoyed by his sister's sarcasm. Demi rolled her eyes, knowing her siblings wouldn't see her.

She sighed, "Let's just go.". She began to walk until she smacked into the wall. "Ow, son of a bitch!" she semi-yelled holding her head. Dallas stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"Demi c'mon." She grinned while grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her out of the room and downstairs.

Ashton rummaged through the kitchen cabinets looking for the flashlights and Demi and Dallas walked into the living room and stood against the wall. Dallas was trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark when she saw a shadow walk past the front window.

She felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest at any second, "Oh my God Demi did you see that?" she asked her sister. Demi nodded slowly, afraid to say anything because the person might hear her. It was foolish to think they could hear through walls but she wasn't in her right mind.

"What happened?" whispered Ashton, standing beside his sister's with a flashlight shining brightly onto his face.

"Someone just walked past the window, we saw the shadow." Dallas responded.

Demi nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty fucking creepy." she said eerily. Ashton inched toward the closet by the staircase and grabbed a wooden baseball bat for himself, a golf club for Demi, and a...

"Really Ashton? A plunger? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this, unclog his face?" Dallas complained. Demi bit her lip and forced back a laugh. The same shadow passed the window again, but it was running this time.

"The hell!?" Ashton exclaimed walking toward the window. He looked through the blinds but saw nothing. He turned toward his sisters and shrugged. The three sat on the floor by the staircase and waited patiently for the lights to turn back on. They wondered why the lights were out for as long as they were? Usually, they'd come on after 5 or 10 minutes.

You could hear Maddie still sobbing upstairs but she wasn't crying as hard or as loud as she was when the storm started. Demi was scared out of her mind. She had enemies that would want to hurt her, but none knew where she lived. But then her mind wandered off to Justin. Did he do this? Did he really want Selena back that badly?

If that was so, she wouldn't want to be in a relationship that would put her family in harms way, but she also didn't want to give up on a second shot at love. Dallas didn't know what to do. She had just gotten engaged and in her mind she was too pretty to die. As for Ashton, he would do anything to protect his family, but you're never too good to be scared.

The thunder roared and lightening struck, it lit up the kitchen for 1.2 seconds and you could see a pair of eyes staring into the house from the kitchen window. The three teens weren't able to see this though, because their eyes were glued to the door in front if them.

The hand of the unknown person shot back, ready to break the window when a car pulled up into the driveway. The person ran and hopped the extremely tall fence with ease. The guy was no doubt athletic.

The doorbell to the house rang and the siblings glanced at each other before tightening their grip on their weapons and heading for the door. Ashton unlocked and opened the door quickly, ready to swing when he saw a dark haired man in a suit and a blonde woman in a pant suite.

"Umm, may we help you?" asked Ashton confused while lowering his bat. Demi and Dallas also put their weapons down hesitantly.

"Yes, we're here to question.." the woman looked down at a notepad in her hand, "Demetria and Ashton Lovato about the disappearance of Layla Martinez." the woman finished with a nod.

Ashton's jaw dropped slightly, and Demi's did too. They looked at each other for a moment and said nothing, shock taking over their body.

Dallas scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned, "Who the hell is Layla Martinez?"

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, I am currently working on something else right now, but I will no doubt continue this story. And also you might wonder why I am so specific with what the characters are wearing. I like to specific about what they're wearing so you'll visualize it better. **

**This is who to picture for the following characters:**

**Demi – (Demi Lovato) **

**Selena – (Selena Gomez)**

**Dallas – (Dallas Lovato)**

**Maddie – (Madison, just much younger) **

**Ashton – (Ashton Kutcher with a young face like on that 70's show but with a boyish haircut)**

**Glen - ( No one actually, just imagine a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes)**

**Hanna – (Ashley Benson) **

**Amber – (Amber Heard with blonde hair) **

**Demi's parents look like they actually look. **

**p.s. - Go check out my new story called 'Family Ties – Blood vs. Love'. It's a vampire Lovez story! :) It's better than it sounds.**

_**REVIEWS = CHAPTERS ! **_


	18. Body shots leads to bad things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the non-famous characters.**

Continued...

"May we come in?" the tall man asked. Ashton nodded furiously before pointing his bat in the direction of the living room. Just then the lights came on and the blonde woman eyed the three siblings. She was going to ask why they were holding weapons, but decided against it.

Dallas, Demi, and Ashton sat on the long coffee table in front of the couch and Dallas motioned for them to take a seat. The man smiled politely before speaking.

"I'm Detective Morris," the man started, "and this here is my partner, Detective Crane." he added, gesturing toward the woman seated next to him. "We're here to ask some questions about Layla Martinez. We were informed that she attended school with you, and we have a list of the people she associated herself with...-"

But before he could finish Demi stopped him, "I'm sorry to cut you off, but can I go get my mother. She's a lawyer." the brunette stated smugly. Detective Crane rolled her eyes at the girl but composed herself.

Detective Morris looked like a little guppy fish the way his mouth continued to open and close. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." he choked out. Demi happily went upstairs to get her mother and came down shortly after with Dianna on her heel.

"Hello, I'm Dianna Martinez, District Defense Attorney." she informed the detectives as she shook their hands. "Is there a problem Sir?" she questioned the man.

He smiled reassuringly, "No, not at all. My partner and I, were just wondering if we could speak to your children about their friend Layla." he said simply. "If that's okay with you, I mean." he added quickly.

Dianna nodded. "As long as I'm present, it's completely fine." she said. She took a seat in the chair across from the couch and listened keenly to the conversation that started in front of her. Detective Crane cleared her throat before speaking.

"When was the last time any of you have seen or spoken to Layla?" she asked with her notepad in hand. Dallas just sat there looking lost because she had no idea who Layla was. She just didn't want her brother or sister to go to jail, so she stayed and watched.

"The last time I saw Layla was about...4 months ago. Me and some friends were actually wondering what happened to her after not hearing from her for like 5 weeks. But we thought nothing of it, Layla's the type to lose contact for awhile and 'magically' reappear." Demi told them honestly. Ashton nodded his head, silently agreeing with his sister.

Detective Crane nodded her head and began to write. "I'm actually surprised it took whoever this long to file a missing persons report." Ashton added. The man shook his head.

"Actually, Layla's foster mom filed the report 3 months ago. We're just now getting the names of her acquaintances, that's why it took us so long to find you." Detective Morris revealed, linking his fingers together in his lap.

"Why is that?" Dianna asked from her spot over in the chair.

"Well, Layla's foster mother knows nothing about her at all, she's in it for the money and that's it. Turns out, when Layla hit 18, she set out to find her birth mother...and she did. They formed a close relationship and we learned that that's where she spent most of her time. At her real mom's house." Detective Morris said.

"We asked the foster mom why she filed the report so late, and she told us that Layla stayed with her birth mother for weeks at a time, but never over a month, and that she would always call. So she became suspicious." Detective Crane continued.

Demi's eyes were wide with shock and Ashton shook his head disbelievingly. "Wow," he breathed out. "we didn't even know that she was adopted."

Detective Crane's eyebrow knitted in confusion. "You didn't know she was adopted?" she asked.

Ashton shook his head. "No. I mean, Layla hung out with us at lunch and stuff and she would come over sometimes, but we weren't close to her. None of us were." he answered, scratching the stubble that had began growing on his jaw line. _'I really need to shave.' _he thought to himself.

"Wait, so...you guys know nothing of the personal sort, about Layla?" asked Detective Morris.

"Nope, not really." Demi said while Ashton shook his head. The detectives looked at each other with disappointment, because now they would have an even harder time cracking the case with the dead end they just hit.

Detective Crane put her pen cap between her teeth and chewed the tip. It was a bad habit that she had yet to break. "Has any suspicious behavior or activity been happening since Layla's disappearance?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not tha–..OH! Layla's boyfriend, umm..." Demi snapped her fingers as she tried to remember his name. "Ash, he's in your calculus class. With the snake bites, and the umm, the blue Mohawk." she said to her brother. His nose scrunched up as he tried to remember.

"Jake?" he asked unsure. Demi clapped loudly and pointed her fingers at the detective in front of her. "Yes, Jake." she yelled. "He was acting weird right around the time Layla went missing." she said nodding.

Detective Morris raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "How so?" he asked.

Demi took in a deep breath. "He's goth and very eccentric, but he's always had a smile on his face and he was really happy. He and his friends would go everywhere together, since they were like, the only goth kids in the school. But after Layla disappeared, he totally ditched his friends. He was acting kinda paranoid too." she said.

"He dropped his book one day and when I tapped his shoulder to tell him, he freaked out and ran down the hallway. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore and he secludes himself at a table by himself during lunch. It's like he's a whole different person. I've been making my observations." she added shortly after.

Detective Morris nodded. "Anything else?" he asked. The two teens shook their heads and he seemed satisfied with their answer...for now. "Okay, well then that's all for today." he said. "Thank you, Mrs. Martinez for your time." he said, nodding his head toward the woman.

He stood from his seat, shaking the two teens hands and doing the same gesture with their mother. His partner did the same as they walked to the front door. Detective Morris turned around and scrunched his forehead up, "Do you guys think you can do me a favor?" he asked.

Demi and Ashton looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. He handed Demi a card with his name, office number, and cell number. "Call me if anything happens okay?" the twins nodded their heads for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Behind the male detective on the way out the door, Detective Crane was walking out when she did a complete 360. "I'm sorry...but I've been meaning to ask you this since earlier. Why did you guys have those when you opened the door?" she questioned the Lovato clan, pointing to the objects they were holding.

"Uh, storms. They freak us out." Demi lied. "How did you get through the fence without getting buzzed in?" she asked. They other 3 started to become skeptical of the detectives all of a sudden.

"Well, when the power's out...it really doesn't do much." she winked at Demi before leaving and strutting through the rain toward the black Crown Victoria parked in front of the house.

"I totally just got hit on by an older chick." Demi smirked. "And she's a detective. Winning!" Dianna shook her head, Dallas rolled her eyes, and Ashton gave his twin a high-five.

**1 Hour Later (Ashton's Room)**

"Who do you think would wanna break in our house?" Dallas asked sprawled out on the bed between Demi and Ashton. Demi was tossing a basketball in the air and Ashton was lightly drumming on his bare chest with his hands.

"Well," Demi started. "there's Justin and Chase, who both ride the rainbow – unicorn style, then there's Justin's stupid wannabe sidekick Carmen, who fucks him even though I'm pretty sure she knows he's gay. There's Casey, an ex-cheer bitch who wants me simply because I'm fucking awesome and she can't have me, and then there's that girl with the big tits and hair on fire...although I'm not sure if she poses as a threat." she finished, tilting her head in thought.

Ashton looked at his sister incredulously and smiled before speaking. "I hate Carmen. She's like Justin's Robin to his fucking Batman. It's so annoying." he scoffed. Dallas chuckled at her brother's child-like analogy.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" Ashton asked after a moment of silence.

"It's okay, you're a joke all by yourself." Demi said to her brother. He rolled onto his side and looked at his sister. "Bitch." he said.

"Dick." she replied, still tossing her basketball.

"Skank."

"Douche."

"Slut."

"I know you are but what am I?" Demi responded childishly. Dallas groaned, slapping Ashton in the head and shoving Demi's shoulder making the younger girl miss the ball. "Ow, what the fuck Dal?" she whined as the ball hit her forehead.

"Lets get drunk." Dallas suggested randomly.

**Later That Night**

Demi and Selena were cuddled up on the couch and Amber and Hanna were talking animatedly with Joe and Taylor while Ashton was in the kitchen getting drinks with Glen. Dallas didn't take her own advice when she'd suggested that they should get drunk, because instead, she was upstairs with Jason doing God knows what.

Ashton had got rid of their parents a couple of hours earlier, telling them that they should 'go out on a date and reacquaint themselves with each other', and that he'd watch Maddie...when really he just sent her next door to her best friend's house for a sleepover. It was Mrs. Lawson's turn to take the girls to school the next morning anyway.

The 6 teens knew that they shouldn't have been drinking on a Wednesday night since they would have school the next day, but they came to an agreement that somehow they'd skip school. Overall, they all had pretty good grades. And Joe and Taylor were in college and didn't have classes until the afternoon, so their hangovers would be long gone by then.

Ashton walked into the living room with a bottle of cherry flavored Vodka in one hand and 8 shot glasses in his right arm, while Glen was behind him, carrying a bottle of Tequila and another 8 shot glasses.

"So...where should we take this party?" Glen asked with a devious grin.

"Basement!" everyone shouted as they stood from their spots and raced downstairs, Demi missing Ashton just by an inch. Eddie would have raised hell if he'd found out Ashton broke his favorite shot glasses.

Once the basement door was locked and everyone was situated on the floor in the pool room, Ashton laid out the drinks on the mini bar and Glen passed everyone a tiny piece of paper and told them to write their names on it as the pen came around.

"What's this game?" Selena whispered in Demi's ear, who was sitting to her left. Demi passed Selena the pen and threw her own paper into the hat laid on the ground.

"Body shots, the couple version. You have to write your name on a paper and put it inside a hat or a box and then pull a name. Whose ever name you pick is the person you'll be doing body shots with but it can't be the person you're dating." Demi informed her girlfriend. "They say it's supposed to make your boyfriend/girlfriend jealous or some shit and that you'd most likely get some before the night ends."

Selena giggled and laid her head on Demi's shoulder. Ashton walked over to the group and sat down next to Demi. "Alright, I'll go first!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention and earning an eye roll from his sister.

He rubbed his hands together before pulling the hat toward him and digging in for a name. He scrambled the papers around for a bit before finally pulling one out. "I got Selena." he said and grinned evilly at Demi. He knew he'd do no harm though, he just thought fucking with his sister was hilarious.

The grip she had on Selena's waist with her right arm tightened and the brunette began to rub her girlfriend's arm, slowly calming her down. Ashton handed Demi the hat and she snatched it ferociously all while still glaring at him.

She dug her hand inside and grabbed the first paper she felt. "I got Amber." she said looking at Ashton as she grinned in triumph. Amber let out a boisterous laugh at the coincidence and laughed even harder at the look on her boyfriend's face.

Ashton's faced turned red and he looked at his sister with menacing eyes. Him and Dallas were the only two that knew about the 'thing' that she and Amber had in their Sophomore year. They called it quits though because they were best friends, and it was weird. They did enjoy it while it lasted though.

"Well Tay, that means you have Glen by default and Hanna you have Joe." Amber said when she finally calmed down. The nodded their heads and went to sit by their respective partners as Glen went to get the needed objects.

Five minutes later he returned with a plate of lime slices and a salt shaker. "Okay, Demi and Amber you're first." he said winking at Demi. He never turned down a chance to mess with Ashton. "And you guys have the stomach."

Demi nodded and motioned for Amber to lay flat on her back. The lights in the room were very dim and everyone was quiet all of a sudden. The group of teens..even Selena, had always thought that Demi and Amber were sexually attracted to each other, so they wanted to see what would happen. They'd never actually admit to it though.

Demi lifted Amber's shirt just below her breast and took in sight of the other girl's toned stomach. She grabbed a shot glass and handed it to Amber, who held onto it loosely. She then took a lime slice and placed it pass Amber's lips; to where only half was sticking out.

She dropped her head down and dipped her tongue out to lick the blonde's stomach. Amber's breath hitched in her throat and so did Selena's. Demi grabbed the salt and poured it onto the wet surface of her best friend's stomach.

She slowly licked the salt off of Amber's stomach, much to Selena's dismay, and quickly took the shot out of Amber's hand. She downed the drink in one gulp and leaned forward, hovering her friend's face. Her head dropped down and she took the lime out of Amber's mouth, their lips touching.

Amber suppressed a moan and scolded herself mentally for acting this way because of her best friend...her boyfriend's twin sister. Demi sucked on the lime before she let it drop to the floor. She let out a shaky breath that no one noticed and spoke, "Done." she said, plastering a fake smile onto her face.

Everyone cheered except for Selena and Ashton. Ashton was staring at Amber from a distance with a blank expression upon his face, and Selena just sat there...jealousy overtaking her body. She and Demi never went that far as to where the girl licked her stomach, so why should Amber deserve it? She didn't want to think too much into though, because it _was_ a game...and she'd have to do the same thing with Ashton...her girlfriend's twin brother.

"Okay, everyone. Up next are...Ashton and Selenaaaa!" Glen exclaimed quite loudly. Selena winced at hearing their names together, but no one seemed to notice because everyone was huddled in a circle, whispering ideas to each other. "Okay, you guys have the neck." Glen announced shortly after.

Ashton nodded and motioned for Selena to sit in front of him. She walked over to him timidly and sat between his legs, her back to his front. Ashton reached forward and grabbed the shot glass from Hanna's extended arm and gave it to Selena to hold.

He let out a breath he never knew he was holding and pulled the brunette's hair back to expose the soft, porcelain skin on her neck. He stuck his tongue out and gently ran it over the smooth surface before removing it and pouring the salt where his tongue previously was.

He gave Selena a lime slice to put in her mouth, and as she did so he took the time to lick the salt off of the girl's neck and take the shot. She leaned her head back and Ashton took the lime from her, their lips brushing in the process. An involuntary shudder was all Demi saw from Selena...of course she didn't know it was involuntary.

Dropping the lime from his mouth, Ashton stood up from his position on the floor and held out a hand to help Selena. She was about to grab it when someone pushed him out of the way. "I'll do that, you've done enough already." Demi sneered at her brother, sending him a deadly glare. She held out her hand to her girlfriend and the shorter girl grabbed it happily.

Ashton sent a glare his sister's way before walking off toward the rest of the group as Demi took Selena to the other side of the room. She sat down on one of the lazy-boy chairs and pulled Selena onto her lap. "Jealous?" Selena whispered in Demi's ear as she played with the draw string on the basketball player's shorts.

"No...okay maybe a little bit." Demi replied embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a shade of light pink at the look Selena was giving her. She was holding in a laugh and you could tell by the look on her face.

What Demi thought was going to be a loud, booming laugh, was actually just a tiny giggle. "Why? You have nothing to worry about, baby." Selena cooed. She leaned forward and captured Demi's bottom lip in-between her own. Demi grabbed a hand full of Selena's hair and deepened this kiss, but it didn't last long because Selena pulled back. "Not in front of everyone." she said grinning.

Demi smiled and turned her head to glance forward. When she did her breath caught in her throat...Amber was looking at them, but when she found Demi's gaze she quickly adverted her eyes. Demi looked back up at her girlfriend and smiled.

**2 More Body Shots & 3 Vodka Shots Later **

"1...2...3!" Hanna counted down and everyone in the circle took their 4th shot of Vodka. Taylor stood up and turned the surround sound on and 'One More Night' by Maroon 5 started to blast through the speakers. They didn't have to worry about bothering Dallas or Jason because all of the walls in the basement were sound proof.

Joe stood up and staggered over to Taylor, who was dancing on top of the pool table, and joined her. Hanna pulled Glen up and they started to dance and fool around with Joe and Taylor. Demi grabbed the vodka bottle and filled up a regular sized cup.

She took a big gulp and slammed the red plastic cup on the counter. Selena looked at her and grinned before grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. Demi quickly snatched her cup up and followed her girlfriend, watching her hips sway with eager eyes.

"Wha-what are youu doing?" Demi slurred as Selena started to plant open mouth kisses on her neck. Her girlfriend just shrugged and continued to do what she was doing. Demi shrugged too and took another gulp of her liquor. She was already drunk but she didn't care at the moment.

She looked over at the love seat and saw Glen and Taylor making-out. She was too drunk to notice that it wasn't Joe. She dropped her empty cup to the floor and lifted Selena's head up and began to kiss her. She glanced up again and the last thing she saw was Ashton glaring at her before everything went black.

**The Next Morning**

Demi groaned and squinted her eyes as the sun shined through the open blinds and landed on the cranky brunette. She woke up with a major headache and didn't really feel like moving, but in order to get out of her bitchy mood, she'd have to have her some coffee. She sat up and immediately grabbed her throbbing head.

She looked down at herself and realized she didn't have on a shirt, or a bra for that matter. And then she wondered as to when she got in her room and how she did it. She didn't remember anything from the previous night and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Shrugging, she turned her body to get out of bed when she kicked something soft. Her eyes widened when she realized there was someone else in her bed. She lifted the covers up and saw Selena laying there snoring slightly. She would have smiled at the sight but the girl was only clad in her black lace underwear.

Demi began to internally panic and hoped to God that she didn't do anything stupid. She figured that if she just let the girl sleep, that they could talk about this responsibly when she woke up. She turned her body to the opposite side of the bed and stopped dead in her tracks.

Amber was laying there topless with the comforter barely covering her body. Demi's eyes widened even more than they had before and she whipped her head back and forth between the two girls. "Holy shit..." she mumbled.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**So, how did you guys like this chapter?**

**What was your favorite part? **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Does Amber & Demi have mutual feelings toward each other or is it lust?**

**And also...the next chapter for my new Lovez/Vampire Diaries story 'Family Ties – Blood vs. Love' will be up in 4 days! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. What do you mean all three of us?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the non-famous characters.**

"Holy shit..." she mumbled. Demi scrambled to the edge of the bed and quickly got to her feet, not caring at the moment if she woke one of the girls. She turned around and rummaged through her top drawer, finding a red tank top and pulling it over her head. She then found some black basketball shorts hanging across her desk chair and put them on.

She looked around frantically and picked up the girls' discarded clothes from her bedroom floor.

Throwing the clothes into a pile on the bed, she searched through them and tried to remember who had on what. She found the blue and gray sweater Selena had on the night before and walked around to the side of the bed. She hit the girl with the item repeatedly until she opened her eyes.

The sleeping girl groaned and placed her head under the pillow. Demi snatched the pillow from the girl's grasp and hit her with it. "Get the fuck up right now!" she whispered harshly, trying not to wake the other sleeping body.

"Whaaaat?" Selena asked, her voice full of sleep. She didn't get a respond so she opened one eye and found Demi glaring at her...like she used to when they hated each other. That look by itself was enough to get her up and panicking. "What's wrong?" she asked frazzled as she looked around the room for an answer.

"Seriously Selena, cover yourself for crying out loud." the ball player ordered the girl as she threw her back her sweater. Selena glanced down at her half naked body and raised an eyebrow at Demi before smirking. "So, we hooked up last night?"

"Selena, this is so not the time to try and act sexy." she stated as she pointed behind the other girl's head. Confused for the third time that morning, Selena turned around and covered her mouth to muffle her scream of horror.

"Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did with Amber last night..."

"Well how am I supposed to know what you think we did, if you don't tell me what you think we did? We could have done what I think we did, but I really don't think that we did what I told you I think we did because I think that we did the same thing you think we did." Demi said in one breath.

The cheerleader snapped her head towards her girlfriend and narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck does that even mean?" she asked, bewildered.

"Ugh, look...it doesn't matter. Go in the bathroom, put your clothes on, and I'll wake Amber up. I think it's time we talk about this. And knowing Amber, you'll probably wanna stay in the bathroom."

"But-"

"No buts. Bathroom, now." Demi stated firmly while pointing to the door. She didn't want to treat Selena like a child, but she knew what was best for her. She didn't want Amber to take her anger out on her girlfriend.

Selena huffed and hurried into the bathroom in Demi's room. The ball player took a deep breath and shook out her hands before making her way to the other side of the bed. She knew Amber's first reaction after shock would probably and most likely be anger so she kept a respectable amount of distance between herself and the bed.

She kicked the mattress gently and the blonde girl stirred a little but didn't wake. She waited and kicked it a few more times and finally got the response she was hoping for. Amber looked a little dazed at first and wondered where she was. She usually woke up to the bright blue walls of Ashton's room when spending the night, but the walls she was currently staring at were red. And the bed she was laying in didn't have the unusual smell of bacon on the pillow case, but of strawberry and baby lotion?

Her eyes widened considerably large and she sprung up into a sitting position, regretting it immediately. "Ah, shit!" Her hand flew up to her throbbing head and she wiped the sleep out of her eyes with the other. She looked at her best friend and her hangover was immediately forgotten. "Demi...why am I in your room and not Ashton's?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but seeing as you don't know either, I'm guessing it'd be a bad idea." Demi said to her and rolled her eyes.

Amber tried to roll hers back but it just resulted in her head hurting worse. That was one thing about Demi that she admittedly envied. No matter how much the girl drank, she never once got a hang over. Amber used to tease her about being some freak with hidden superpowers, but both girls knew it was ridiculous.

The blonde went to stand up and felt chills all over her body. She looked down at herself and went to scream but a hand was already covering her mouth. "Don't you dare scream. God, you're such a drama queen," Demi complained.

Amber threw her hand away from her mouth and looked around agitatedly for her clothes. She sighed in relief when she found her shirt on the foot of the bed and rushed to put it on. "Dude, chill. It's not that big of a deal."

Amber's eyes widened and she whacked Demi on the arm and back repeatedly with her jeans. "What the hell do you mean it's not that big of a deal! I cheated on my boyfriend with _you!_"

"Hey! I take offense to that, what's wrong with me?!" Demi asked as she fumbled for a grip on the jeans. She finally snatched them away from the girl and held the offending item above her head.

"Do not play games with me, Demetria Lovato!"

"Ooo, so we're using full names now? You're such crybaby...just chill and let me explain."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in defeat. "Can I get my pants back?" she asked with an annoyed tone and an exaggerated eye roll. The bit of pain from doing it was totally worth it. Demi grinned in triumph and handed the jeans to Amber.

"I thought you'd see it my way. So...we don't know for sure that we slept together, but what I do know is that all three of us woke up damn near naked."

Amber waved her hand animatedly and scrunched her face up in confusion. "What do you mean all _three _of us?" she asked.

Just as Demi went to open her mouth, Selena took that moment to come out of the bathroom, fully clothed. "Well fuck me sideways," the blonde uttered.

Selena took cautious steps towards the two ball players and stood beside Demi. She took the older girl's hand and linked their fingers together. "Whatever the outcome of this is," she motioned to the three of them, "I'll still want to be with you..."

Demi smiled down at their hands and kissed Selena's forehead. "Good." she said simply.

"Fuck you guys' so hard right now! We need to get back to me. No one cares if you two screw each other senseless, but me...that's a whole different ball game that I'd rather have nothing to do with." Amber told them.

Demi scoffed, "What so now fucking me is a bad thing?"

"Who said it was ever good?" the blonde retorted.

Demi dropped Selena's hand and took a step towards Amber. "From what I recall, you sure weren't complaining then." she snapped back.

"Wait just a minute...what the hell are you guys talking about?" Selena asked with her hands on her hips. Amber had the decency to at least look a little guilty unlike Demi, who was thinking about how incredibly hot her girlfriend looked in that particular moment.

"Demi and I...we kinda dated a few years back. That's all." Amber let out a nervous chuckle as she finished. She looked at Demi and subtly elbowed her in her ribs to stop her from ogling her girlfriend. The brunette broke out of her Selena filled haze and glared at Amber.

"Don't touch me you..you.."

"What?" Amber asked challengingly.

"You, home-wrecker!" Demi yelled. Selena and Amber both gasped and Demi gave herself a mental pat on the back for getting such reactions. Selena was looking at both Demi and Amber in shock while Amber looked like she was ready to pounce at any second.

"You know what? I don't have time for this shit." Amber said and walked to the door. She opened it and mentally cursed herself as she saw Ashton with his hand raised, getting ready to knock.

"What's going on?" he asked while eyeing the three girls suspiciously. Demi groaned and flopped on her bed dramatically.

"Fuck me to hell."

**A/N: ****So I got a review from an anon on the last chapter, saying that the person (whoever the are) was getting bored with my story. Okay firstly, if you're getting bored with the story don't tell me, just stop reading it. Common sense, dude. And secondly, I don't write because I love to do it and that's what I want to spend the rest of my life doing...I do it because it's fun.**

**If anything, I'd like to spend the rest of my life playing basketball or soccer. Writing is cool and all but it's just not something that I would want to do for a living, so I could care less if you don't like the story. Anyhow, I have no excuse as to why it took me so long to upload this. I really am sorry. I'm an ass.**

**This chapter is very short, I know. But I wanted to give you guys a little something just so you'd know that I didn't quit the story. **

**And after the next chapter, I'm gonna skip ahead probably a couple of weeks. I want the story to end in maybe the next 10 or 15 chapters, hopefully less. I'll just have to make the chapters extremely long. **

**I want it to end in that amount of time because I want to do a sequel for when they're grown, so you could see how their lives turned out. (Who knows if I'll keep them together?) I'm rushing because like I said before, writing isn't my thing, and if I wait too long, I probably wouldn't want to do it anymore. I like writing but I sometimes don't finish the stories because I don't have the patience to write chapter after chapter. I get bored quite frankly.**

**But I do want to finish this story because I've gotten good reviews from people who actually like it, and that would be selfish of me to stop writing now. So, with that being said, I'd really like you guys' input on this and I want you to tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters & the sequel. You think you could do that? **

**YOU REVIEW AND I'LL POST ;) **


End file.
